Zew demona
by Allmath
Summary: Czasem dużo rzeczy nie pójdzie po naszej myśli. W plątaninie zdarzeń możesz utracić coś cennego, co było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Shonen-ai/Yaoi, DantexNero
1. Chapter 1 : To wszystko?

_Kolejna historia z kategorii "Devil May Cry". Po prostu uwielbiam tą grę, więc nie wytykać mi tu niczego! _

_______Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach. Czy coś._

_______Dedykacja - mojej Becie, **Antiholly**, która pilnowała mnie podczas pisania każdego słowa._

_______Ostrzeżenia: uwaga na moje "Evil idea", których i tutaj nie zabrakło. Ew wulgaryzmy, w przyszłości pojawi się yaoi._

_______Póki co stopień T, ale to może się zmienić._

* * *

- Nero, to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment…

Kyrie patrzyła z zakłopotaniem w ziemię. Lekki rumieniec pokrywał jej twarz, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę z przeprowadzanej na niej inspekcji wzrokowej przez czujne, niebieskie oczy. Niemal dało się wyczuć jej niepokój o to, że nie przygotował się na wizytę gościa. Dziewczyna ubrana była w zwiewną sukienkę, lekko opinającą jej zaokrąglony brzuch.

Piąty miesiąc.

Mniej więcej rozstali się właśnie wtedy. Kyrie nie chciała dłużej ciągnąć parodii, jaką był ich związek. Powiedziała wprost, że kocha go jak siostra brata. Nero musiał to przyznać sam przed sobą, że czuł to samo – ale jednak zabolało. Zabolało jak cholera, kiedy dziewczyna przyznała, że ma kogoś na boku. Nie pytał od kiedy. Po prostu patrzył na nią przez chwilę, skinął głową i wyszedł. Żadnych dramatycznych scen, żadnych żalów, łez i innych bredni. Jednak pozostawiło po sobie pewną bliznę – zaufał komuś, zaufał całym sobą. Trzeba było wyrwać się z tego wcześniej.

Cóż, takie sytuacje się przytrafiają, nie są tematem (a może?) dla jakiś powieści. Normalna, szara rzeczywistość. Niestety, koniec ich związku pociągnął za sobą inne skutki. Nero jeszcze bardziej odseparował się od reszty społeczeństwa – chociaż nigdy nie uważał się za jego część – spotykając się z ludźmi tylko w ostateczności. Powód był prosty, jak budowa zapałki: nikt nie chciał mieć w swoim towarzystwie półdemona. To była cała radość bycia z Kyrie – ona nigdy go nie potępiała (nie licząc jej pierwszej reakcji, kiedy odkryła prawdę). Teraz nawet nie mógł się za bardzo spotykać z przyjaciółką, nie chcąc sprawiać problemu, ponieważ przez jej męża nigdy nie był mile widziany.

Chłopka westchnął cicho, odpędzając się od ponurych myśli. Nie przyszedł tu po to, by dramatyzować. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przyszedłem tylko po resztę rzeczy, o których mi wspominałaś.

- A… to nie mogłeś uprzedzić? Przygotowałabym obiad.

- Kyrie, w obecnej chwili nie posiadam telefonu.

Brązowowłosa najwyraźniej się zmieszała. Wiedziała, że białowłosy wynajmuje mieszkanie za bardzo niski czynsz. Co równało się z brakiem prądu, ciepłej wody, łóżka i jakiejkolwiek pościeli w małej klitce łowcy. Przeniosła ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, nie wiedząc jak wypełnić lukę w rozmowie.

- Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu – głos Nero zabrzmiał jak wystrzał armatni. Kyrie uśmiechnęła się lekko, gestem zapraszając gościa do środka.

- Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie utrapieniem, mówiłam ci już. Tylko jestem zaskoczona. – Poprowadziła go przez hol do jednego z pokoi, rozglądając się za jakimś przedmiotem. Nero, ze zdziwieniem i lekkim rozbawieniem stwierdził, że jego dawna sypialnia zmieniła się w pokój dziecięcy. Na ścianach wisiały kolorowe zwierzątka, samolociki, kwiatki i inne duperele. Powstrzymał chichot na myśl, jakby prezentował się w oczach innych, gdyby w takim pomieszczeniu miałby sypiać. Łowca demonów w pokoju pełnym pluszaków…

Kyrie wyprostowała się z dużym pudłem w rękach. Podała je chłopakowi, przez chwilę przyglądając mu się uważnie, niby mimochodem zapytała:

- Um, co masz zamiar zrobić? – Widząc pytające spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, rozwinęła bardziej pytanie – Oh, chodzi mi o to, że żyjesz w takich okropnych warunkach. Dlaczego nie wynajmiesz sobie czegoś przytulniejszego? Poza tym, ostatnio pytałeś się o resztę swoich rzeczy. Co planujesz?

Nero przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Miał wprawdzie pewien plan, ale czy się powiedzie – tego nie mógł być pewien. Wzruszył ramionami.

-Wyjeżdżam z Fortuny, Kyrie. Mam już dość tego miejsca, kompletnie tu nie pasuję. Jadę znaleźć pracę, przy okazji mam nadzieję na ofertę noclegu.

Kyrie patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i troski. Na tyle jednak znała młodego łowcę, że wiedziała, iż chłopak wie co robi i na jakie wody się porywa. Uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

- Pamiętaj, że u nas jesteś zawsze mile widzianym gościem.

- Nie zapomnę.

* * *

Od kilku minut stał przed budynkiem, wahając się co do słuszności swojej decyzji. Ale przyjechał tutaj, cholera, nie ma już odwrotu. Jechał przez dwa dni, zatrzymując się tylko na jakiś skromny posiłek, nie chcąc tracić czasu na sen. Był zmęczony, głodny i miał wszystko gdzieś, do diabła, nie wycofa się na samym końcu. Nie przejechał pół świata, wzbudzając strach u każdego mijanego przechodnia – kto normalny chodzi z bronią na widoku? – by teraz wahać się przed wejściem do agencji.

Wszedł po kamiennych stopniach, zatrzymując się przed wielkimi, starymi dębowymi drzwiami. Biorąc lekki wdech, uniósł rękę, uderzając kilka razy w drewno. Nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, więc z irytacją zapukał mocniej i bardziej nagląco.

Ze środka dało się słyszeć głośny huk, a potem serię wymyślnych przekleństw. Odskoczył błyskawicznie od drzwi, które niezwykle szybko chciały zadać cios prosto w jego twarz. Cóż, takiego przywitania nie uwzględniał. Wyraźnie zirytowany głos potwierdził jego ciche rozmyślenia.

- Spadaj Lady, i tak nie mam kasy, żeby ci ją oddać! I mam dzisiaj wolne, do chole…

Wypowiedź urwała się równie nagle, jak zaczęła, gdy rozmówca zauważył znaczną różnicę między gościem a adresatem jego wypowiedzi. Dante zaprezentował jeden ze swoich kpiarskich uśmiechów, kiedy jego niebieskie tęczówki z zainteresowaniem spoczęły na białowłosym chłopaku.

- Młody! Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę twój tyłek w tych okolicach.

Nero skrzywił się ze złością. Tak, niektóre rzeczy pozostaną niezmienne do końca świata. Amen.

Dźgnął palcem powietrze na wysokości piersi mężczyzny.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, stary pryku! – warknął, mrużąc oczy w stronę Spardy.

- Nie jestem stary! – oburzył się.

- Przy tobie Gandalf Szary to nastolatek.

- Za to ty ciągle siedzisz w pieluchach – odparował.

Nero prychnął. Świat musiał zostać pokarany tą katastrofą ekologiczną, kryptonim „Dante", z którą on musi się użerać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na pewno podjął właściwą decyzję, by podjąć się pracy jako łowca demonów. Zmierzył półdemona mało przychylnym wzrokiem.

- Zaprosisz mnie do środka, czy mam tu stać jak kołek?

Dante uśmiechnął się, przepuszczając go w drzwiach, gestem dłoni zapraszając do wejścia.

- Witaj w Devil May Cry, dzieciaku. Można dzwonić i przychodzić dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu, w święta i dni wolne też. Tylko nie zawsze ktoś może otworzyć, czy podnieść słuchawkę.

- Bardzo sprytne – mruknął Nero, mijając próg budynku. Rozejrzał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, które – co tu dużo mówić – było dość okazałych rozmiarów. Po lewej stronie, blisko wejścia znajdował się stół bilardowy, zaraz potem schody prowadzące zapewne do sypialni. Czerwona kanapa wyglądała na dość starą, stolik ustawiony przed nią zawalony był papierami, starymi opakowaniami po pizzy i kilkoma puszkami piwa. Naprzeciw drzwi, w drugim końcu pokoju stało okazałe biurko, wyglądające tak samo cysto jak wcześniej wspomniany stolik. Kolekcja broni i diabelskich ramion zdobiła niemal całą ścianę, wcale nie polepszając wystroju. Po swojej prawej stronie zobaczył kilka sprzętów muzycznych – perkusję, gitarę elektryczną i akustyczną stojącą obok dość staro wyglądającego radia. Stary wiatrak spokojnie kręcił się na suficie, od czasu do czasu wydając skrzypiący odgłos.

Nic tu do siebie nie pasowało, było brudno i sprawiało dość mało przekonujące wrażenie, ale Nero poczuł, że tu znajduje się jego miejsce. Tutaj, wśród starych opakowań po pizzy, przy zapachu prochu strzelniczego i truskawek. Pozostaje tylko kwestia, czy dostanie pozwolenie na wpakowanie tutaj swojej osoby.

Odwrócił się do Dantego, opierającego się nonszalancko o futrynę drzwi, jakby z ciekawością obserwując jego reakcję. Nero przejechał swoją demoniczną ręką po szyi, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej wyrazić swoją – tak, sam musiał to przyznać, choć dość niechętnie – prośbę. Białowłosy widząc wahanie u chłopaka uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jakby widzenie pozbawionego słów młodego łowcy sprawiało mu przyjemność. W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzrok pełen mordu pokazujący, że został dokładnie przejrzany.

- Mógłbym zostać tutaj na jakiś czas?

Dante uniósł jedną brew, udając całkowicie pogrążonego w rozważaniach nad odpowiedzią.

- To wszystko? – zapytał, otrzymując potwierdzający pomruk od białowłosego. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i poczochrał włosy rozmówcy. Na ciche warknięcie pełne irytacji jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Nic nie robiąc sobie ze złości chłopaka, klepnął go w ramię. – Czuj się jak u siebie w domu, dzieciaku.

* * *

Pierwsze dni w Devil May Cry zaskakiwały coraz to nowymi rzeczami – Nero zdążył obejrzeć każdy zakamarek w budynku. Pomijając sypialnię właściciela – człowiek musi mieć trochę prywatności. Kiedy zrozumiał, że Dante nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru posprzątać walających się niemal wszędzie śmieci, chłopak zrozumiał, że sam musi się za to zabrać. W ciągu pierwszych godzin pracy zdążył kilkanaście razy powyzywać starszego łowcę od leni, bałaganiarzy, zgrzybiałych starców i innych, równie chlubnych przydomków. Dante przez cały czas siedział za biurkiem z nogami złożonymi na blat i jakimś cudem utrzymując równowagę na mocno odchylnym krześle. Nie pozostał głuchy na przekleństwa pod swoim adresem, drocząc się przez cały czas z Nero, by w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie uciąć sobie drzemkę – co jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzało białowłosego.

Chłopak – wciąż mamrocząc coś gniewnie pod nosem – podczas wrzucania wszystkiego, co nadawało się tylko do śmieci, znalazł kilka egzemplarzy pism dla dorosłych. Warknął, rzucając jednym z nich w stronę śpiącego Dantego. Nie do końca planował, że trafi prosto w twarz białowłosego, budząc go przy okazji. Impet uderzenia musiał zostać zwiększony przez to, że akurat trzymał magazyn w swojej prawej ręce, co zachwiało równowagą Spardy, wywracając go z krzesła.

Nero, słysząc wiązankę przekleństw, nie wiedział co robić – zacząć się śmiać, czy lepiej uciekać w cholerę. Zły wzrok obudzonego łowcy spoczął na nim, niemal zabijając samym spojrzeniem.

- Za co to było?

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, z błyskiem wesołości w oczach patrząc na nagle czerwieniejącą pręgę na policzku partnera.

- Zboczeniec.

Całe zdarzenie skończyło się wpakowaniem Nero pod zimny prysznic i całodniowej zabawie „kto się zemści bardziej". Chłopak zdążył pogodzić się ze słoną kawą i niebieskim szamponem koloryzującym, a Dante z oliwkami w niemal każdym daniu i brakiem możliwości chociaż spróbowania pizzy.

Miesiąc minął bez większych niespodzianek, jeśli nie licząc ich ciągłych kłótni, wizyty Trish („ Co, do diabła? Wynająłeś buldożera, że tu tak czysto?") i ciągłego przekonywania Dante, że istnieje inne jedzenie poza pizzą. Zimna woda pod prysznicem („Cholera, Dante! Miałeś naprawić ten prysznic!"), oraz budzenie starszego łowcy („Dzieciaku, jest dopiero druga popołudniu!") należały niemal do codzienności.

W jeden z takich dni, Nero siedział wygodnie na skórzanej kanapie, średnio zainteresowany tym, co akurat leciało w telewizji. Odchylił głowę na oparciu, słysząc dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Uniósł brwi, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem. Dante, widząc jego wzrok, uderzył ręką w drewniany blat. Słuchawka podskoczyła i zataczając zgrabny łuk, wylądowała w wyciągniętej dłoni białowłosego. Nero uniósł oczy w stronę sufitu, ignorując zaczepny wzrok półdemona.

- Devil May Cry.

Chłopak uważnie przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań, domyślając się sensu całej rozmowy. Widząc, jak Sparda zapisuje coś na kartce papieru, podniósł się z kanapy, podchodząc do biurka. Mężczyzna odłożył słuchawkę, prezentując jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów.

- Szykuj się, młody. Idziemy skopać parę tyłków.

* * *

_Nero z niebieskimi włosami - trudno to sobie wyobrazić xD W każdym razie, jest pierwszy rozdział, drugi pojawi się w najbliższym czasie. Chyba. _

_Do kiedyś tam._


	2. Chapter 2 : Musisz przywyknąć

_Okey, witam w drugim rozdziale, w którym pozwoliłam sobie na trochę anomalii - czy jak można to nazwać. W każdym razie, nie mam dostępu do kawy, więc padam na twarz i mam małą ilość kofeiny we krwi - co akurat w moim przypadku jest wskazane. Dodatkowo, nic bardziej nie motywuje do pisania jak obecność... dobra, nieważne. Widzę, że ktoś od czasu do czasu zajrzy, powiedzmy, że to jest jakiś dowód. Albo tylko się łudzę :)_

_____Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach. Czy coś._

_Ostrzeżenia - jakiś szczególnych raczej nie zauważyłam. Może ewentualnie wulgarny język i - póki co - shonen-ai, na upartego. _

_Dedykacja - mojej Becie, **Antiholly**, którą osobiście podziwiam za chęć sprawdzania moich wypocin. _

* * *

Nero starał się rozruszać nogi, które trochę zdrętwiały od długiej jazdy na motorze. Zleceniodawca ich misji wskazał miejsce oddalone niemal o dwieście kilometrów od agencji. Ponoć pojawiły się tu dość spore hordy demonów, co wróżyło i dobrą zapłatę i trochę zabawy. Ani jednym ani drugim nie pogardzi.

Chłopak rozmasował zesztywniałe ramiona. Nigdy więcej nie miał zamiaru jechać na tyle motocykla. W szczególności nie podczas wykonywania zadania i nie z tą osobą. W naturalnym odruchu każdy trzyma się – w celu nie spadnięcia z pojazdu – osoby prowadzącej. Nero starał się robić to samo i nawet jeśli w życiu nie przylepiłby się do pleców Spardy, trudno było w ogóle to wykonać. W bezpiecznej jeździe przeszkadzał mu miecz łowcy, który błyskał groźnie, niemal obiecując głębokie i długie rany na ramionach. Starając się uniknąć bezpośredniego starcia z ostrzem, musiał trzymać ręce jak najdalej od niego i jednocześnie ciągle mieć na nie oko. Podczas jazdy kilka razy serce niemal podchodziło mu do gardła, kiedy ogarniało go uczucie, że zaraz spadnie.

Dante uśmiechnął się do niego niemal prowokująco.

- Przez całą drogę kręciłeś się jakbyś pilnie chciał do toalety – łowca puścił do niego oko, co tylko rozsierdziło chłopaka.

- Starałem się nie nadziać na twój miecz, durniu – niemal wywarczał. Sparda uniósł jedną białą brew, jakby coś go zaskoczyło.

- Mój miecz cały czas był schowany w spodniach, młody – uśmiech powrócił, niemal prowokując Nero do uderzenia łowcy w twarz. Zbył go jednak tylko machnięciem ręki.

Warknął cicho pod nosem, patrząc jak Dante prowadzi motor w mało widoczne miejsce – jeszcze chcieli nim wrócić. Westchnął, patrząc na stojące przed nim ruiny. Był to ogromny dom z odpadającym tynkiem i starymi, już spróchniałymi ramami okien, z resztkami szyb, wybitych z nieznanego powodu. Po jednej stronie stromy dach zapadł się do środka, ziejąc ogromną dziurą. Drzwi wejściowe były wyrwane z zawiasów, niemal w szczątkach walające się przy progu.

Kto normalny postawiłby dom na takim odludziu? Tył budynku otaczała ciemna skała, wyrastająca z ziemi na około dziesięć metrów. Wszędzie indziej – niemal pustkowie, żadnego zwierzęcia, kilka drzew i parę jaskiń. Jedynym widocznym znakiem, że demony znajdują się w tej okolicy – bądź _znajdowały_ – były głębokie bruzdy po pazurach, zdobiące ściany domu i skałę.

Nero powąchał powietrze, starając się wyczuć jakikolwiek zapach, zwiastujący niebezpieczeństwo. Woń wyraźnie prowadziła do opuszczonego mieszkania, jednak równie dobrze demony mogły poukrywać się w każdym innym miejscu. Zwabienie ich do środka mogło być w planach przeciwników, dlatego wolał zachować czujność.

Dante skinął na niego głową, kierując się w stronę zapachu. Zatrzymali się przed progiem, nasłuchując. Ze środka nie dochodził żaden dźwięk, lecz równie dobrze zaraz coś mogło wyskoczyć z ciemności, oświetlanej tylko przez zniszczone okna i zapadnięty dach. Weszli ostrożnie do środka, starając się nie nadepnąć na nic, co mogłoby określić ich położenie. Nero instynktownie zacisnął palce na swoim rewolwerze, nie mogąc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia, że jest obserwowany.

Uskoczył w bok, słysząc głośny dźwięk dochodzący z naprzeciwka. Dante zrobił dokładnie to samo, ledwo unikając lecącego w ich stronę ostrego sopla lodu. Chłopak szybko wymierzył podwójną lufę Błękitnej Róży w kierunku, z którego nadszedł atak, zaciskając palec na spuście. Wystrzelił parę razy, posyłając kulę do celu. To, że nie chybił, potwierdził głośny warkot bólu demona. Dante ruszył naprzód, chwytając w biegu za rękojeść Rebelianta, wykańczając frosta śmiercionośnym pchnięciem miecza.

Nero ściągnął Czerwoną Królową z pleców, lecz zanim zdążył zrobić chociaż krok do przodu, wyczuł falę nienawiści zza swoich pleców. Jego niezwykły refleks uratował go przed rozszarpaniem pleców przez ostre pazury demona. Patrzył na kolejnego lodowego potwora, który zdawał się wyłonić z ziemi. Wykonał szybki kontratak, ostrze przecięło ciało z łatwością, przy popisach wokalnych przeciwnika. Chłopak obrócił się błyskawicznie, blokując kolejny atak, nadchodzący z bocznych drzwi, prowadzących do innego pomieszczenia. Przekręcił nadgarstek, odpalając zamontowany w mieczu silnik. Płomienie polizały łakomie ostrze, demon cofnął swoją łapę z wrzaskiem bólu. Nero kątem oka zobaczył kolejnego przeciwnika, który zajął miejsce w drzwiach wejściowych po zabitym przez niego froście. Przeklął pod nosem, łapiąc rewolwer w prawą rękę i celując w głowę potwora. Wystrzelił resztę naboi, opóźniając poczynania demona.

- Dante, przydałaby się pomoc! – krzyknął, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją niezbyt wesołą sytuację. Za postrzeloną kreaturą zobaczył następnego, gotowego do ataku potwora.

- Jestem tak jakby trochę zajęty! – odkrzyknął łowca, sam starając się pokonać coraz to nowych przeciwników.

Nero złapał rewolwer w zęby, uwalniając swoją prawą rękę. Złapał nią demona, którego blokował mieczem i niemal bez wysiłku wyrzucił go w stronę pozostałej dwójki. Zakotłowało się, potwory chcąc wydostać się z plątaniny swoich ciał, tylko popychały i przeszkadzały sobie nawzajem. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę partnera, patrząc jak Dante radzi sobie z demonami bez problemu. Przez moment stała przed nimi wolna droga, prowadząca w głąb domu.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę tego żałować – westchnął chłopak, biegnąc za Spardą długim korytarzem, mijając kilka drzwi powyrywane z zawisów.

Na końcu w ścianie ziała wielka dziura, prowadząca najwyraźniej do wydrążonej w skale jaskini – prawdopodobnie znajdowało się tam siedlisko frostów. Zatrzymali się, niepewni, co zrobić dalej. Ryk za nimi nasilił się, w bocznych drzwiach pojawiły się coraz to nowi przeciwnicy. Nero zastanowił się - jeśli wybawią wszystkie tutaj, w środku ich legowiska nie zostanie żaden. Dante najwyraźniej pomyślał dokładnie tak samo, bo skierował się do ziejącej pustką jaskini.

Chłopak zrobił szybki unik, lecz ostre pazury rozdarły mu spodnie i skórę na prawej nodze. Syknął cicho, odbijając lodowatą łapę demona, wbijając mu ostrze miecza prosto w pierś i pociągnął broń w górę, niemal rozrywając przeciwnika na pół. Warknął, czując jak krew zalewa mu udo, czując jak rana nie leczy się tak szybko, jak powinna. Dante odwrócił się w jego stronę, krzywiąc się na widok rany Nero. Wyciągnął swoje pistolety, strzelając w stronę goniących ich demonów, ubezpieczając partnera. Młodszy półdemon zacisnął zęby, szybko pokonując dzielący go dystans z wejściem do leża. Przekraczając próg jaskini, wykorzystał umiejętności swojego prawego ramienia i kilkoma silnymi ciosami w skałę, zawali otwór.

Sparda pomachał dłonią wciąż trzymającą pistolet, w marnej próbie polepszenia sobie widoczności poprzez dym. Spojrzał na jedyną znaną im drogę powrotu, teraz całkowicie zablokowaną.

- Przynajmniej mamy – póki co – trochę spokoju od mieszkańców.

* * *

- Ale tu cholernie zimno! – Dante zatarł ręce, dmuchając na nie, starając się rozgrzać zmarznięte palce.

Nero mało przejął się narzekaniami partnera, rozglądając się czujnie po jaskini. Im głębiej wchodzili, tym powietrze robiło się coraz chłodniejsze, a ściany pokrywał błyszczący szron i lód. Chłopak kulał lekko, starając się nie opierać zbytnio dużej ilości ciężaru na prawej nodze. Dante pośpiesznie opatrzył mu ranę, tamując płynącą krew jednym ze swoich pasków. Nero starał się zrzucić wszystko na zimno, kiedy blade rumieńce pojawiły się na jego twarzy. Cóż, kiedy doświadczył tej opiekuńczej i delikatnej strony słynnego łowcy, nie mógł odgonić myśli od tych niebieskich, tętniących troskliwością oczu.

Potrząsnął głową, wypuszczając powietrze z ust, które zmieniło się w białą mgiełkę. Był po prostu zaskoczony, to wszystko. Nikt nigdy nie opiekował się nim, sam musiał sobie radzić. To dlatego poczuł się tak… bezpiecznie, nic poza tym.

Wyrwał się ze swoich rozmyśleń, kiedy Dante szturchnął go lekko w ramię. Zamrugał, rozglądając się wokoło. Znaleźli się w okrągłym pomieszczeniu – jeśli tak można nazwać tą część jaskini – wypełnionym po brzegi intensywnym zapachem demonów. Skałę pokrywał gruby lód, temperatura spadła znacznie poniżej dziesięciu stopni na minusie. W gniazdach, utkanych misternie z różnych tworzyw – skóra jakiegoś zwierzęcia, gałęzie i jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane przedmioty – spoczywały jasnoniebieskie jaja wielkości głowy dorosłego mężczyzny.

Chłopak podszedł do pierwszego siedziska, czując z każdym mijanym krokiem, jak zapach znacznie się nasila. Przyłożył z ciekawości rękę do skorupy, z zaskoczeniem czując bijące od niej ciepło. W środku coś niespokojnie się poruszyło, jakby wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. Nero wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu – demony od dziecka wiedzą, kogo należy unikać. Szkoda, że gdy dorastają, trochę miesza im się w głowach.

- Jak rozumiem, musimy wszystkie porozbijać? – zapytał, patrząc jak Dante przechadza się od gniazda do gniazda, jakby licząc wszystkie spoczywające w nich jaja.

- Czy to nie oczywiste, dzieciaku? A myślałem, że masz trochę oleju w głowie… - łowca westchnął dramatycznie, nic nie robiąc sobie z morderczego wzroku, jaki posłał mu białowłosy. – Bez skorupy małe nie przeżyją. Wystarczy ją rozbić i jesteśmy w domu.

Nero prychnął, z trudem podnosząc się z przysiadu – niemal zapomniał, że jego noga nadal jest niesprawna. Sięgnął po Czerwoną Królową, wahając się przez chwilę. Demoniczna strona chłopaka wysyłała mu dość dziwne uczucia – jakby czuła się niekomfortowo, że ma zabić niewyklute młode. Potrząsnął głową, oczyszczając myśli. Zamachnął się mieczem, rozbijając kilka jaj na raz.

Cichy pisk wydobył się ze wnętrza skorupy, kiedy niezdarne i bezsilne frosty nie mogły złapać powietrza, bądź po prostu wyleciały ze skorupy, nie radząc sobie z podniesieniem się na nogi. Nero niemal usłyszał, jak jego demon niemal rozpacza na widok powoli umierających ciał. Zagryzł wargi, podnosząc wzrok na Dante. Łowca obserwował go uważnie, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co dzieje się wewnątrz białowłosego.

- Minus bycia półkrwi. Musisz przywyknąć – mężczyzna odwrócił się do innego gniazda, bez mrugnięcia okiem niszcząc wszystkie jaja.

Chłopak wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy jego miecz niszczył skorupę. W pewnym momencie wszystko robił bardziej mechanicznie, niż świadomie, czując się niemal chory. Jego demon niemal zwinął się w kłębek nieszczęścia, coś, co sam Nero miał wielką ochotę zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z takimi uczuciami od swojej drugiej połowy, co doprowadzało go do równej depresji. Za każdym razem, gdy rozbijał jajka czuł się jak morderca własnych dzieci. Zatrzymał się, kiedy skończył z ostatnim gniazdem, patrząc pusto przed siebie. Nie wiedział, co w tej chwili chciał bardziej – zanieść się płaczem, czy zostać w tym stanie otępienia.

Poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

- Wytrzymaj z tym aż do momentu, jak wrócimy – Dante miał znowu ten sam, zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Nero skinął wolno głową, niezbyt czując się na siłach, by odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Nero nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ich drogi powrotnej, pamiętający tylko małe urywki z walki i jazdę na motorze. Zatrzymując się przed agencją, nadal nie mógł pozbyć się uczuć, które prześladowały go od momentu zniszczenia pierwszego jaja. Jak przez mgłę poczuł, że Dante łapie go pod ramię, pomagając wejść do środka Devil May Cry. Sparda mówił coś do niego, ale nie zrozumiał sensu zdania, tylko cichy i uspokajający głos łowcy. Półdemon zaprowadził go w górę schodów, kopniakiem otwierając swoją sypialnię.

Chłopak był w tym pomieszczeniu tylko parę razy – pośrodku stało niemal królewskich rozmiarów łóżko, z czarną narzutą i bordowymi poduszkami. Przy lewej ścianie stara komoda, najprawdopodobniej na ubrania. Po prawej znajdowała się wielka szafa z książkami – jak się kiedyś dowiedział, zawierały wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, jakie powinien znać każdy łowca.

Dante posadził go na łóżku, zabierając od niego broń, kładąc ją przy komodzie. Łowca ostrożnie zaczął ściągać z niego ubrania, cały czas powtarzając coś spokojnym głosem. Nero zmarszczył brwi – dlaczego nagle był traktowany jak małe dziecko? Jednak ta myśl zgasła, zostawiając po sobie pustkę. Ramiona zaczęły mu drżeć, a oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany. Czuł zimno na całym ciele, co nie było spowodowane niemal kompletnym brakiem ubrań. Dante spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, rozbierając się do samych bokserek i niepewnie siadając obok chłopaka. Nero poczuł, jak ciepłe ramię obejmuje go w pasie, przygarniając do piersi mężczyzny. Sparda trzymał go tak przez jakiś czas, wplatając palce we włosy młodzieńca i kreśląc powolne kręgi na jego plecach.

- Już dobrze… - Nero usłyszał cichy szept, gdzieś w okolicach jego ucha. Jęknął żałośnie, oplatając ramionami ciepłe ciało, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Jego demon skulił się żałośnie, zawodząc z rozpaczy.

Zabił. Zabił małe dzieci. Być może to wszystko przez jego drugą stronę, jednak czuł się jak morderca. Nero zaniósł się szlochem, niemal wbijając desperacko paznokcie w plecy partnera. Dante zdawał się tego nie zauważać, nadal szepcząc coś uspokajająco i kołysząc młodszym łowcą w przód i w tył. Chłopak wtulił twarz w ramię mężczyzny czując jak słone łzy skapują na ciepłą skórę białowłosego. Szukał jakiegokolwiek oparcia w ogarniającej go rozpaczy. Nawet jego demon zdawał się szukać pocieszenia u Spardy, nawołując do tej silniejszej krwi, płynącej w żyłach łowcy.

Dante położył chłopaka na łóżku, nawet nie myśląc o rozluźnieniu ich uścisku. Przybliżył się do Nero, lekko ścierając spływającą mu po policzku łzę. Chłopak zaczął się uspokajać, jego oddech niemal wrócił do normalnego tempa, jednak od czasu do czasu zaciskał mocniej palce na plecach Spardy. Młodszy półdemon przysunął głowę do piersi mężczyzny, słuchając spokojnego bicia serca. Zmęczenie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa przejęło nad nim kontrolę, posyłając go do krainy snów. Zanim całkowicie odpłynął, poczuł jeszcze jak coś ciepłego dotyka delikatnie jego czoła.

* * *

_Hm, czy ktoś wyobrażał sobie taką sytuację? Dobra, mnie to dręczyło od jakiegoś czasu, więc musiałam jakoś pozbyć się tego z mojej głowy. I napisałam. Jak wyszło - cóż, nie mnie oceniać :)_

_Do następnego! _


	3. Chapter 3 : Prysznic

_Naprawdę bardzo nie lubię tego mówić, ale... mam Was dość i już. Nawet na złość (ciekawe komu?) nie mogę nic zrobić, bo pisać nie przestanę. Za cholerę. I tyle. _

_________Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach... ale nie taka, jaką przedstawili na trailerze, Boże broń! Kim do cholery jest ten anorektyczny emo dzieciak? Jak śmiał powiedzieć "My name is Dante"? Tak to jest, jak Amerykańce wtrącają się do japońskich produkcji, duh. Do diabła, mam nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart..._

_________Dedykacja: mojej Becie, **Antiholly**, za pocieszanie mnie w trudnych chwilach - w szczególności po zobaczeniu zapowiedzi DMC5, lub czegoś, co jest kompletną porażką tej serii (jeśli to wydadzą). _

_________Ostrzeżenia: cóż, musiałam zmienić na "M", więc COŚ musi się dziać. Reszta bez zmian._

_

* * *

Wszędzie dookoła były zniszczone budynki. Woda z rozbitej fontanny wylewała się na brukowaną drogę, tworząc ogromne kałuże. Wszystko wokół wyglądało jak po jakimś zamachu terrorystycznym. Kilka ptaków przeleciało na tle pomarańczowego nieba, roznosząc swoje misterne trele. _

_Nero rozejrzał się – był w Fortunie, w momencie, kiedy zabił samozwańczego Zbawcę. Zamrugał, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia z ogrodów świątyni. Czerwony kolor płaszcza przyciągnął jego wzrok. Dante właśnie uniósł rękę, w niemym geście „adios". Jeszcze chwila i zniknie za rozbitą żelazną kratą, zostawiając go tu samego. Nero poczuł, że musi za wszelką cenę dogonić białowłosego i ruszyć razem z nim. Pobiegł przed siebie, wyciągając automatycznie dłoń, chcąc złapać mężczyznę za ramię. _

_Jednak nie mógł dobiec. Czuł, jak cały czas porusza nogami w coraz to szybszym biegu, jednak Dante tylko oddalał się coraz bardziej. Ogarnęła go panika, że właśnie widzi łowcę po raz ostatni. Zaczął walczyć ze zmęczeniem, które osłabiało jego ciało. Oddech chłopaka stawał się coraz bardziej płytki, powietrze zdawało się szarpać i kaleczyć płuca. W desperacji użył mocy swojego ramienia, posyłając jego większą formę w stronę Spardy. _

_Już myślał, że to zadziała, już prawie złapał mężczyznę za płaszcz… kiedy czerwony materiał wyśliznął mu się między palcami, a ręka złapała pustkę. Dante minął bramę i zniknął. _

_Nero patrzył przed siebie, nadal trzymając dłoń w powietrzu. Czuł, że nagle coś utracił. Coś niezwykle ważnego. Osunął się na kolana, rzeźbiąc pazurami głębokie bruzdy w kamiennej ścieżce. Z pół szlochem, pół krzykiem uderzył prawą ręką z całej siły w bruk, który pękł od włożonej w to siły. Nero wplótł palce w swoje włosy, chcąc pozbyć się uczucia wszechogarniającej pustki…_

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, budząc się z koszmaru. Starał się uspokoić rozszalały oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca. Zacisnął dłoń na pościeli, chcąc wymazać z pamięci sen i wszystkie związane z nim emocje. Niemal czuł się jak porzucony pies, który nie może znaleźć właściciela. Dlaczego tak bardzo to na niego zadziałało? Owszem, dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie Dantego, ale nie powinno to raczej powodować aż tak silnych odczuć. Zacisnął palce mocniej, materiał zdawał się być dziwnie obcy i całkowicie inny od jego własnej pościeli…

Do tego coś ciepłego ogrzewało jego plecy, a ciężki – równie gorący – przedmiot leżał na biodrze chłopaka. Spokojny oddech na karku niemal powodował gęsią skórkę. Odwrócił się na drugi bok, patrząc prosto w śpiącą twarz Dantego. W instynktownym odruchu chciał odsunąć się jak najdalej, ale zaraz pomyślał… po co?

Przygryzł dolną wargę, niepewnie zbliżając się do ciepłego ciała. To, że białowłosy mężczyzna był tuż obok niego było jak balsam dla jego zszarganych przez koszmar nerwów. Dobrze pamiętał to uczucie bezpieczeństwa, kiedy Dante starał się uspokoić go po ich misji. Uniósł prawą dłoń i ostrożnie, by nie zadrapać ani nie obudzić mężczyzny, przejechał palcami po policzku białowłosego. Zatrzymał je tam na moment, zaraz ponawiając swoją wędrówkę po linii szczęki niebieskookiego. Przez skórę na szyi Spardy czuł jego puls, rytmiczny i uspokajający. Zjechał ręką w dół, zostawiając ją na piersi mężczyzny. Spokojne bicie serca wywołało u Nero lekki uśmiech, odsuwając od niego ponure myśli.

Uniósł powoli głowę, obserwując śpiącą twarz Dantego. Z lekkim wahaniem przysunął się bliżej, delikatnie przesuwając ustami po wargach białowłosego. Wiedział, że na więcej nie miał co liczyć. Musi zostać sam na sam ze swoimi powoli wzrastającymi uczuciami. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić półdemona, przysunął czoło do jego piersi, jedną ręką oplatając Spardę w pasie. Zamknął oczy, ponownie chcąc zanurzyć się w krainę snów.

Ramię na biodrze Nero zacisnęło się mocniej, przybliżając ich ciała bliżej siebie.

* * *

Trish dopiero co wróciła z misji, kierując się prosto w stronę Devil May Cry. Padało jak diabli, a fakt, że miała za sobą jedną z tych ciężkich i męczących prac, powodował, że miała ochotę wywalić któregoś z łowców z ich pokoju i położyć się w łóżku. Odwiedzała ich co jakiś czas, często więc zdarzały się takie wypadki, że któryś z nich musiał odstąpić jej pokój. Zachichotała – mężczyźni i ich galanteria. Cóż, Nero nie musiała nawet prosić, chłopak robił to naprawdę z uprzejmości. Gorzej było z Dante – jego wręcz trzeba było wyciągać ze swojego łóżka. Niezbyt dobrze widziało mu się spanie na kanapie i kobieta, która może znaleźć coś w jego pokoju. Odkąd Nero wściekał się na porozrzucane wszędzie czasopisma – stanowczo nie dla dzieci – mężczyzna musiał ukryć je gdzieś u siebie. Tak przynajmniej sądziła.

Potrząsnęła włosami, odgarniając lepiące się jej do twarzy jasne kosmyki. Nie przepadała za taką pogodą – żaden demon nie lubił deszczu a ona nie była wyjątkiem. Chciała jak najprędzej znaleźć się pod dachem, w suchym i ciepłym miejscu. Fakt, że bliżej miała do mieszkania, które wynajmowały razem z Lady, ale chciała sprawdzić, jak powodzi się obu półdemonom.

Westchnęła. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem ta dwójka jeszcze nie zeszła się razem. Czy faceci zawsze muszą być takimi kompletnymi idiotami? Zastanawiała się, kiedy w końcu przekonają się o swoim wzajemnym zainteresowaniu. Ona sama zauważyła to dość szybko, niemal pierwszego dnia, jak zobaczyła ich razem w agencji. Dante zachowywał się w stosunku do chłopaka dość zaczepnie, jednocześnie jednak obserwował każdy krok białowłosego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie zrobi sobie krzywdy przy czyszczeniu miecza albo podczas misji. Nero z kolei wykazywał dość jasną zaborczość, jeśli szło o mężczyznę. Może do końca nie był świadomy, kiedy ze złością wyrywał mu wszystkie zboczone czasopisma, albo odrywał od napotkanych kobiet, które podrywały Spardę – bądź na odwrót. Pokręciła głową. Ta dwójka często flirtowała ze sobą, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Może zbytnio wzięła do siebie rolę matki i robiła się nadopiekuńcza, ale ta sytuacja może w przyszłości sprawić dużo problemów…

Otworzyła drzwi do agencji, z zadowoleniem witając dach nad głową. Uniosła brwi, widząc że pomieszczenie jest puste. Spojrzała na zegarek – o tej porze na nogach powinien być już Nero, Dante nie wstawał przed południem. Zaintrygowana postanowiła sprawdzić ich sypialnie, przy okazji chcąc zajrzeć do łazienki po jakiś ręcznik do wysuszenia włosów. Może któryś bierze aktualnie prysznic? Wytężyła swój demoniczny słuch, nie wychwytując dźwięku lecącej wody – prócz deszczu na zewnątrz. Słyszała tylko dwa równe oddechy. Może byli po misji?

Zapukała cicho do pokoju Nero, a nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, lekko nacisnęła klamkę i uchyliła drzwi. Uniosła brwi, widząc puste, ciągle zaścielone łóżko. Odwróciła głowę w głąb korytarza, wpatrując się w stronę sypialni Dantego. Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Żartujecie? Nie trudząc się nawet z pukaniem, jak najciszej otworzyła drzwi.

Dwaj łowcy leżeli na niemal królewskich rozmiarów łóżku Spardy, wtuleni w siebie i śpiący w najlepsze. Na sobie mieli tylko bokserki, jednak to nie ten fakt przekonał Trish, że między nimi nic nie zaszło. W powietrzu nie wyczuwała ani odrobiny zapachu, który zawsze otaczał demony i półdemony po seksie. Zero krwi – nieodłącznego elementu każdego stosunku – ani innych, dość charakterystycznych i niezwykle dobrze widocznych na czarnych prześcieradłach plam. Niemal serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy Dante poruszył się we śnie, przyciągając bliżej do siebie śpiącego obok Nero. Chłopak wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, przerzucając nogę przez biodro mężczyzny.

Trish uniosła brwi, przez chwilę obserwując ten dość ciekawy obrazek. Nawet we śnie ciągnęło ich do siebie. Dziwiła się, że żaden z nich nie zaczął lunatykować i wkradać się do sypialni drugiego. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, cicho zamykając drzwi.

* * *

Nero przeciągnął się, czując się niezwykle wyspany i mało chętny do jakiegokolwiek działania. Przysunął się bliżej wspaniałego ciepła, wtulając się w swoją nową poduszkę. Po chwili przypomniało mu się, że Dante raczej nie jest częścią wyposażenia sypialni. Otworzył powoli oczy, przyglądając się szyi mężczyzny, którą akurat miał przed oczami. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że spanie w towarzystwie białowłosego wychodzi mu na dobre. Przesunął nosem po wrażliwej skórze, wdychając charakterystyczny zapach, będący tylko i wyłącznie własnością Dante. Pachniał jak truskawki, proch strzelniczy i krew, co całkowicie do siebie nie pasowało, ale pobudzało zmysły.

Chłopak nieświadomie zacisnął mocniej nogę, która wciąż oplatała biodro łowcy, przysuwając się bliżej do jego praktycznie nagiego ciała. Ich brzuchy otarły się o siebie, powodując nagły dreszcz i uczucie gorąca u Nero. Zagryzł wargi, chcąc powstrzymać się przed dalszymi ruchami, by nie obudzić śpiącego partnera. Ponownie wciągnął lekko zapach niebieskookiego, walcząc z nagłą ochotą sprawdzenia, jak właściwie _smakuje_ skóra łowcy.

Dante poruszył się przez sen, nieświadomie ocierając się o młodszego półdemona. Nero westchnął cicho z przyjemności, owijając ciepłym oddechem szyję Spardy. Przysunął bliżej usta, ledwo muskając nimi gardło białowłosego. Wysunął język przesuwając nim po wrażliwej skórze, smakując jej z ciekawością. Miał ochotę wgryźć się w szyję mężczyzny i posmakować jego krwi. Otworzył usta, zębami drażniąco przejeżdżając po ramieniu.

Otrząsnął się, odsuwając poza zasięg rąk od Dante. Co on do diabła robi? Przecież nie będzie obmacywał śpiącej i niczego nieświadomej osoby. Warknął z frustracją, odnotowując, że w jego bokserkach obudził się Nero Junior, prosząc o trochę zainteresowania. Chłopak wstał z łóżka, zbierając swoje ubrania i broń z podłogi, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Rzucił jeszcze ostanie spojrzenie na śpiącego w łóżku półdemona, z westchnięciem wychodząc z pokoju. Skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się swojego „problemu".

Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem, sprawdzając ręką jej temperaturę. Ściągnął bokserki, z lekkim wzdrygnięciem witając zimne powietrze na swojej rosnącej erekcji. Wszedł do kabiny, dając letnim kroplom podróżować po swoim ciele, odprężając zesztywniałe mięśnie. Jednak to nie rozwiązało problemu, który nadal stał z dumnie uniesioną głową. Niemal ze złością spojrzał w kierunku swojej męskości, nienawidząc nie do końca ustabilizowanych hormonów. Pewnie, że wiedział, co to jest masturbacja, każdy zdrowy nastolatek powinien już to wiedzieć. Jednak zwykle budził się z poranną erekcją po jakiś niejasnych, erotycznych snach, a nie tak jak teraz…

Przesunął dłońmi po swojej klatce piersiowej, powolnymi ruchami zniżając je coraz bardziej. Zatoczył kilka kręgów na brzuchu, palcami prawej ręki przejeżdżając drażniąco po napiętej skórze męskości. Westchnął cicho, czując jak dreszcz przyjemności przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Objął swojego penisa, przesuwając w powolnym rytmie zaciśniętą dłonią w górę i w dół. Oparł czoło o zimne kafelki, zamykając oczy i zagryzając wargi, by zdusić cichy jęk. Zwiększył uścisk, zatrzymując się gdzieś na granicy między bólem na ekstazą. Warknął, zwiększając tempo.

Jego lewa ręka, która błądziła gdzieś w okolicach brzucha, przesunęła się na biodro, by zaraz zacząć badać przestrzeń między pośladkami. Nero wcześniej nie korzystał z tego rodzaju zabawy, ale teraz, kiedy całkowicie zanurzył się w swoim świecie fantazji… Niewiele myśląc, wsunął jeden palec do swojego wnętrza, starając się zignorować nagłe uczucie dyskomfortu. Prawa ręka zatrzymała się na chwilę, zaraz jednak ponawiając ruchy, tym razem bardziej nagląco. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed głośnym westchnięciem przyjemności, kiedy znalazł swoją prostatę. Chcąc zwiększyć nowe doznanie, dołączył kolejny palec do pierwszego, poruszając nimi w rytm ruchów swojej ręki.

- Dante… - zagryzł wargi, przegryzając je do krwi.

Napięcie w dole podbrzusza wzrosło, wysyłając fale gorąca po całym jego ciele. Jęknął cicho, osuwając się na kolana. Zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką na swoim członku, starając się zignorować fakt, że świeciła niemal białym blaskiem. Kiedy palce znowu otarły się o wrażliwy punkt, z zdławionym krzykiem doszedł w swoją dłoń. Oddychał urywanie, chcąc uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce.

Woda powoli zmywała z niego pot i napięcie. Spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę, obmywaną z ciepłego nasienia.

- Cholera…

* * *

Dante warknął ze złością, szukając ręką ciepłego ciała, które jeszcze przed chwilą tu było. Spałby jeszcze dłużej, ale utrata swojego towarzysza utrudniała mu ponowne zaśnięcie. Chwycił w objęcia poduszkę, na której niedawno spał drugi półdemon, przytulając ją do twarzy i wdychając zapach Nero. Westchnął z rezygnacją w miękki materiał, chcąc trzymać w rękach właściciela tej niesamowitej woni. Ze złością rzucił poduszką o ścianę, siadając na łóżku i przeciągając leniwie zesztywniałe po śnie mięśnie. Ziewnął, wplatając palce we włosy i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami czyniąc w nich jeszcze większy bałagan niż wcześniej. Wstał, z zamiarem odwiedzenia łazienki, by odświeżyć się po ostatniej misji. Chwycił tylko czyste bokserki, nie przejmując się resztą ubrań. Niech świat korzysta z jego łaski ukazania swojego wspaniałego ciała… do czasu, aż Nero nie każe ubrać mu się całkowicie.

Przetarł zaspane oczy, sięgając ręką do klamki od drzwi do łazienki. Zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, uświadamiając sobie, że słychać szum wody lecącej z prysznica. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem – najwyraźniej dzieciak zdążył zająć sobie ciepłą kąpiel. Przygryzł wargę, będąc świadomym tego, że tylko drewno oddziela go od zobaczenia czegoś, co od dłuższego czasu nawiedzało go w snach. Korciło go, by tylko _uchylić_ drzwi i _zerknąć. _Tylko na chwilkę…

Zamarł, nie będąc pewnym, czy to co przed chwilą usłyszał nie było jedną z jego bujnych fantazji. Zaraz jednak pozbył się tej myśli, kiedy z łazienki dobiegł kolejny, stłumiony przez lecącą wodę jęk przyjemności. Wiedział, że podsłuchiwanie pod drzwiami niezbyt dobrze o nim świadczy, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od przyłożenia ucha do drewna. Warknął zaborczo, kiedy ponownie usłyszał kolejne westchnięcie przyjemności, chcąc znaleźć się przy chłopaku i pokazać mu, co oznacza prawdziwa zabawa pod prysznicem.

Przygryzł mocno wargę, zębami kalecząc delikatną skórę - strużka krwi ściekła mu po brodzie. Od samych dźwięków dochodzących z łazienki czuł, jak w dole brzucha zapala mu się ogień a coś koniecznie chce wydostać się z jego bokserek. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, nacisnął lekko klamkę, uchylając drzwi na tyle, by mógł zobaczyć stojącego pod prysznicem chłopaka. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy przed oczami stanął mu nagi białowłosy, cały ociekający wodą i zajęty wyłącznie sobą. Prawa ręka Nero obejmowała męskość, poruszając się po całym jej trzonie, wywołując dreszcze i westchnienia u młodzieńca. Lewa błądziła gdzieś w okolicy jego pośladków, palce badały wnętrze półdemona.

Dante zwilżył nagle wyschnięte wargi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ogrywającej się przed nim sceny. Powietrze było przesycone bijącym od chłopaka podnieceniem. Sparda zdusił w sobie westchnięcie, nie chcąc ujawniać, że w ogóle tu jest. Sposób, w jaki Nero wyginał swoje ciało, jak uchylał usta z których dochodził na zmianę warkot albo jęk, wszystko to powodowało, że Dante miał ochotę kochać się z nim pod prysznicem. Pokazać, co znaczy prawdziwy, dziki i gorący seks z półdemonem.

Zbierając w sobie całą siłę woli, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, zamknął cicho drzwi, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na masturbującego się chłopaka. Pośpiesznym krokiem oddalił się do swojej sypialni, nie mogąc znieść gorąca, które od dłuższego czasu zalewało całe jego ciało. Dante wparował jak tornado do pokoju, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi. Zsunął się po nich, siadając na drewnianej podłodze. Jego ręka zawędrowała pod materiał bokserek, łapiąc twardą erekcję i ściągając przeszkadzającą część ubioru. Przesunął drażniąco po trzonku męskości, starając się trzymać swój głos jak najciszej. Zamknął oczy, przywołując obraz nagiego Nero, stojącego pod prysznicem. Warknął, zaciskając palce na swoim członu, rytmicznie poruszając dłonią w górę i dół. Dante uderzył głową o twarde drzwi, wyginając się w stronę dotyku. Westchnął z przyjemności, kiedy drugą ręką zaczął przesuwać po wewnętrznej stronie ud, drażniąc wrażliwą skórę.

W wyobraźni cały czas widział nagie, wspaniałe i seksowne ciało, które tylko zwiększało podniecenie u mężczyzny, zbliżając go coraz bardziej do uwolnienia. Zacisnął palce na główce męskości, ciche warknięcie wydobyło się z jego gardła. Coś ścisnęło go w udach, kiedy przyspieszył ruchy dłoni, zagryzając usta, by powstrzymać coraz głośniejsze westchnięcia. Z imieniem chłopaka cisnącym mu się na usta doszedł, brudząc rękę i brzuch ciepłym nasieniem.

Uspokajał przyspieszony oddech, patrząc z lekkim żalem na swoją dłoń. Wolałby, żeby coś innego zastąpiło mu prawicę. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i kroków zmierzających na niższe piętro wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Westchnął – łazienka wolna.

* * *

Nero szedł po schodach, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Miał na sobie niebieskie dżinsy i ciemną koszulkę, bose stopy zostawiały za sobą mokry ślad. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, chcąc przygotować dla siebie – i jeśli dobrze słyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi – i Dante jakieś śniadanie. Zatrzymał się, mrugając kilkakrotnie oczami. Odwrócił się, patrząc na siedzącą na czerwonej kanapie blondynkę. Trish uśmiechnęła się do niego, odkładając czytany przez nią magazyn na stolik. Nero czuł, jak powoli pożera go zażenowanie. Pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy usłyszał słowa kobiety:

- Prysznic był udany? – blondynka przechyliła głowę w bok, przybierając jeden z najbardziej niewinnych wyrazów twarzy. Wstała z kanapy, kierując się w stronę kuchni, by dolać kawy do dawno pustego kupka.

Półdemon wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, w myślach przeklinając swój idiotyzm. Jakby wcześniej pomyślał, mógłby spokojnie zauważyć obecność Trish, co nie spowodowałoby tej całej sytuacji. Kobieta miała znaczniej wyostrzone zmysły niż on, dlatego zapewne słyszała wszystko doskonale. Nawet jeśli ogłuchłaby na ten moment wiedział, że doskonale wyczułaby charakterystyczny zapach, który otaczał demony i półdemony w trakcie ich przeżyć seksualnych. Przytyk nawet nie pozwalał mu łudzić się, że spała, albo dopiero przyszła do agencji.

Z nagłym uczuciem zimnego strachu, spojrzał uważnie Trish w oczy. Słyszała doskonale, kogo imię wymyka mu się podczas masturbacji. A kobieta potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch. Czy to ją obrzydziło? Chociaż, jeśli dobrze słyszał, demony nie mają czegoś takiego jak „preferencje seksualne". Ale co, jeśli ma zamiar powiedzieć o tym Dante? Przygryzł dolną wargę, nie chcąc przekonać się, że takowe preferencje istnieją u mężczyzny. Trish zdawała się rozumieć jego milczenie i niemal błagalny wzrok, bo tylko uśmiechnęła się ciepło, potrząsnęła głową i objęła niemal z matczyną troskliwością ramiona chłopaka. Do ucha wyszeptała mu cicho:

- Nic mu nie powiem.

Nero uśmiechnął się lekko z wdzięcznością, odwzajemniając uścisk.

* * *

_Do kiedyś tam... _


	4. Chapter 4 : To gdzie teraz?

_Dzisiaj bez zbędnych komentarzy._

_Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach... ale nie taka, jaką przedstawili na trailerze, Boże broń! Kim do cholery jest ten anorektyczny emo dzieciak? Jak śmiał powiedzieć "My name is Dante"? Tak to jest, jak Amerykańce wtrącają się do japońskich produkcji, duh. Do diabła, mam nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart..._

_Dedykacja - dla **Antiholly**, wariatce, która cały czas mnie pilnuje. Jej cierpliwości należy się ogromny szacunek._

_Ostrzeżenia: ech... trochę krwi, sprawianie problemów bohaterom (krzywdzenie ich też - za bardzo jestem zła, by zostawić ich bez szwanku, ha!), może jakiś podtekst yaoi/shonen-ai._

* * *

Misja zawierała sporo niedomówień i braki w informacjach. Klient podał współrzędne miejsca oraz cel – demony, nic dziwnego. Jednak opis, jaki podał, nie zgadzał się z żadnym z dotychczas spotkanych przez Nero potworów – Dante też miał niezbyt pewny wyraz twarzy, kiedy czytał kilka linijek tekstu zapisanego na kartce. Wokół nich działy się jakieś dziwne anomalia – widziano dawno zmarłe osoby, które jak gdyby nigdy nic chodziły po ulicy, rozmawiały z różnymi osobami i inne, typowo przyziemne rzeczy. Tyle, że umarli nie wstają z grobów i nie wdają się w pogawędki z przerażonym sąsiadem.

Najwyraźniej ktoś lubił bawić się ze śmiercią, lub był dość zagorzałym nekrofilem. Nero prychnął, stojąc z Dante przed domem klienta, czekając aż w końcu ktoś otworzy przed nimi drzwi. Zaczynał powoli się irytować – przecież zapowiadali swoją wizytę. Przez telefon otrzymali jedynie strzępki informacji, co raczej nie sprzyja powodzeniu misji. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie, przez małą szparę łypnęło na nich jedno oko, jakby upewniało się co do ich autentyczności.

Drzwi uchyliły się szerzej, ukazując lekko zgarbionego starszego mężczyznę, właściwie zbliżającego się do wieku, kiedy mówi się do niego „dziadku". Staruszek rozejrzał się na boki, naglącym gestem zapraszając łowców do środka domu. Nero uniósł pytająco brew, jednak Dante tylko klepnął go w ramię i skinął głową. Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym skrzypieniem.

* * *

Nero strząsnął machnięciem miecza ciemną krew, która pokrywała ostrze Czerwonej Królowej. Z obrzydzeniem wytarł czarną ciecz, która spływała mu po policzku. Nigdy chyba nie przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia. Po części mógł się z tego cieszyć – najwyraźniej nie był jakimś kompletnym szaleńcem, który uwielbia kąpać się w krwi demonów. Na samą myśl niemal go zemdliło. Wzdrygnął się, odpędzając od siebie ponure rozmyślenia.

Po wizycie w domu klienta naprawdę nie dowiedzieli się niczego więcej. Jedynym wyjściem pozostawało wyruszenie prosto w miejsce, w którym zapach demonów wydawał się najsilniejszy. Tak oto obaj łowcy skończyli walcząc z cała hordą przeciwników. Jednak, nie byli oni żadnym wyzwaniem – robili więcej zamieszania niż kłopotów. Nero jednak musiał pilnować się za każdym razem, bo jego myśli i wzrok często wracały do walczącego obok partnera. Nie mógł po prostu nadziwić się, jakim cudem Dante wygląda jak jakiś cholerny biały tygrys, kiedy z gracją i zabójczą precyzją zabijał kolejnych wrogów.

Warknął ze złością, wypluwając gorzką krew, która dostała mu się do ust. Coś niezbyt podobało mu się w całej tej sprawie – niemal czuł, że skończy się na jakiej wymyślnej pułapce z demonami wrzeszczącymi „Syn Spardy!". Jak zwykle. Mogliby raz w życiu postarać się o coś bardziej oryginalnego. Westchnął z frustracją, napełniając magazynek w Błękitnej Róży.

- To gdzie teraz? – zapytał, podnosząc głowę i węsząc w powietrzu. Zapach zabitych już demonach przygasł, więc łatwo było znaleźć kolejne, silne źródło.

- Tędy, dzieciaku – Dante wskazał oddalony o kilkanaście metrów budynek.

Nero wymamrotał pod nosem gniewnie coś w stylu „przestań mnie tak nazywać", „głupi Dante" i coś, co niezbyt przychylnie oceniało wiek i możliwości Spardy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko na te przytyki, powodując kolejne mruknięcie ze strony chłopaka. Nero przysiągł sobie, że kiedyś zedrze ten cwaniacki wyszczerz z twarzy białowłosego. Chociaż musiał szczerze przyznać, że Dante wyglądał dość… no, pociągająco i zaczepnie. Zacisnął pięść, chcąc odpędzić od siebie nagłą chęć rzucenia się w stronę mężczyzny. Warknął z frustracją, ruszając w kierunku ich kolejnego celu. Gdyby się odwrócił, zobaczyłby, że Sparda unosi ze zdziwieniem jedną brew, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ugryzło chłopaka.

* * *

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, naciskając na spust i posyłając dwie kule w głowę demona. Przez ostatnią misję często zdarzały mu się momenty słabości – cały czas nie mógł zapomnieć o rozbitych jajach. Jednak rozumiał, że porównywanie młodych z dorosłymi osobnikami nie jest najlepszą myślą. Warknął, wbijając Czerwoną Królową w pierś demona, zaraz wyrywając ją z dźwiękiem rozchlapywanej wszędzie krwi. Odwrócił się, łapiąc w prawą rękę głowę kolejnego przeciwnika, obracając nim dookoła – nie szczędząc uderzeń o ściany szerokiego korytarza – i wyrzucając go w stronę innych demonów. Walczył tak od dłuższego czasu, pokonując nic nie znaczące płotki. Chociaż zaczynały powoli działać mu na nerwy – w miejscu jednego zbitego pojawiały się dwa kolejne. Wiedział jednak, że jest kompletnie zdany sam na siebie.

Jakiś czas temu rozdzielił się z Dante, chcąc przeszukać jak największą ilość pomieszczeń w jak najkrótszym czasie. Może lepiej było pozostać razem, jednak przedzierając się przez całą plątaninę korytarzy i pokoi, zrozumiał, że tak będzie lepiej. Jeśli któryś z nich znajdzie się w kłopotach… cóż, miał nadzieję, że będą mogli się usłyszeć i ruszyć śladem partnera. Zagryzł wargę, chcąc pozbyć się sprzed oczu obraz niezbyt żywego łowcy. Z nagłym napadem wściekłości rzucił się w stronę demonów, niemal tańcząc z Czerwoną Królową jakiś śmiercionośny taniec.

Starał się cały czas pozostać świadomy położenia każdego z wrogów, by nie zostać zaskoczonym ciosem w plecy. Kopnął z półobrotu stojącego najbliżej demona, posyłając go parę metrów w tył. Zaraz wycelował rewolwer za siebie, posyłając dwie kule w stronę przeciwnika. Zaklął pod nosem – w takim tempie szybko skończą mu się naboje w magazynku. Łokciem uderzył przeciwnika pod brodą, dość mocno, by dało się słyszeć pęknięcie w karku. Pochylił się, niemal w kociej pozycji czekając na zbliżenie się kolejnych demonów. Skoczył do przodu, atakując potwory z dużą szybkością. Wykonywał każde pchnięcie i cięcie z namysłem, nie chcąc nagle skończyć na ziemi, przez źle oszacowaną równowagę ciała.

Przywarł do ściany, unikając lecącego w jego stronę miecza. Metal rozłączył się, zmieniając się w jednego z latających demonów, które kiedyś produkował w Fortunie ten szalony naukowiec, Agnus. Najwyraźniej kilka tych sukinsynów jakoś przetrwało, nadal mając zamiar utrudniać mu życie. Niezbyt mile wspominał swoje spotkanie z tymi potworami – jakoś nie miał ochoty powtarzać ponownego wbicia tego cholerstwa w swoją pierś. Regeneracja zajęłaby zbyt dużo czasu…

Gladius zaryczał coś gniewnie w jego stronę, ponownie zamieniając się w ostrze i celując prosto w łowcę. Nero uskoczył, odbijając atak Czerwoną Królową i wyciągając prawą rękę w stronę lecącego obok przeciwnika. Złapał demona za „rękojeść", odchylając się i rzucając go w stronę nowoprzybyłych Straszydeł. Dzięki temu zyskał kilka sekund, dzięki którym mógł naładować Błękitną Różę. Zamknął magazynek, z braku czasu uderzając rewolwerem najbliższego wroga, powstrzymując go skutecznie od ataku. Słysząc świst, osłonił się mieczem, odchylając się w bok. Syknął, kiedy przelatujący Gladius rozciął mu lewe ramię, powodując nagły przypływ bólu. Warknął, chcąc złapać odlatującego demona.

Za sobą usłyszał złowieszcze posykiwania i dźwięk przecinanego powietrza. Odwrócił się, w ostatniej chwili unikając kolejnych Gladiusów, które – nie zważając na swoich sprzymierzeńców – ruszyły prosto w jego stronę, raniąc lub zabijając mijane demony. Nero warknął – plusem zajścia było pozbycie się tylko przeszkadzających Straszydeł, lecz nagle wzrastająca liczba latających ostrzy nie wróżyła mu najlepiej. Zaklął, odbijając pierwszego Gladiusa, zaraz padając na ziemię, by uniknąć trzech kolejnych. Szybko przeturlał się na bok, słysząc jak metal wbija się w twardą posadzkę w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była jego głowa. Zerwał się do przysiadu, jednak musiał skoczyć do przodu, kiedy dwa ostrza celowały w jego żebra. Stanął na nogach, obserwując latające w powolnym rytmie Gladiusy, starając się ocenić ich liczbę. Naliczył około dziesięciu. Zagryzł wargę – najlepszym sposobem było łapanie ich za „rękojeść" i rzucanie w resztę. W razie zagrożenia zawsze mógł posłużyć się Błękitną Różą. Zacisnął palce, mocniej chwytając Czerwoną Królową. Nie będzie tutaj uwalniał swojego demona, co to, to nie. Prychnął – jakby Dante dowiedziałby się o jego rozterkach, na pewno zacząłby się z niego nabijać.

Na myśl o łowcy uśmiechnął się lekko – coś w Spardzie zawsze dodawało mu otuchy i pewności siebie. Wokół półdemona zawsze panowała ta dziwna atmosfera, której do końca nie potrafił określić. Czuł się… bezpieczny? Szczęśliwy? Sam nie wiedział. Dante zwykle otaczały same problemy – jakieś demony, które chcą go zabić, by przejąć moc legendarnego Spardy, czy po prostu wrogowie, których zrobił sobie w przeszłości. Łowcę otaczała zbyt potężna i kusząca siła, by jakikolwiek przeciwnik przeszedł obok niego obojętnie. Nero nie miał takich problemów – bynajmniej nie tak sporych. Wiele razy mylono go z Dante, nawołując coś o „krwi Spardy", „wiecznej potędze" i całej reszcie bzdur. Nie wiedział, jak przez tyle lat starszy półdemon mógł wytrzymać takie utrapienie. Jemu zdarzyło się to zaledwie parę razy, a już był zirytowany…

Otrząsnął się z rozmyśleń, cofając o pół kroku, by zachować odpowiednią równowagę ciała, czekając na kolejny ruch przeciwników. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zaczepnie kiwając dłonią w stronę demonów. Syki – najwyraźniej rozdrażnionych – Gladiusów rozniosły się w korytarzu, odbijając się od pustych białych ścian. Kilka z potworów wróciło do formy mieczy, wirując jak rozjuszone bąki. Nero uniósł jedną brew, starając się ocenić szansę swoich uników i kontrataku.

Ogarnęło go uczucie, że za nim nagle się coś pojawiło. Na tyle znał się na wyczuwaniu morderczych intencji swoich przeciwników, że automatycznie zrobił unik w bok. Jednak, niedostatecznie szybko – coś metalowego uderzyło go w prawą łopatkę, wybijając rękę ze stawu i krusząc kość. Powstrzymał krzyk bólu, warcząc niczym zranione zwierzę. Odwrócił tyłem do ściany, chcąc mieć obie grupy przeciwników na oku. Zaklął pod nosem, widząc trzech Bianco Angelo, wszyscy trzej trzymający żelazne lance w gotowości. To jakaś paranoja – jakby znowu trafił do laboratorium Agnusa i musiał zmierzyć się z jego wynalazkami.

Nie miał jednak czasu na myślenie. Rzucił się do przodu, omijając lecące w jego kierunku miecze. Jeden z Gladiusów rozłączył się w locie, rozłączonym ostrzem sięgając nogi chłopaka. Nero syknął, czując jak krew spływa mu po łydce. Kończyna zaczęła trząść się pod jego ciężarem – najwyraźniej został uszkodzony któryś mięsień. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł przestać teraz walczyć z powodu czegoś tak błahego. Wolał przeżyć i poczekać z tydzień, aż wreszcie wróci mu pełna władza w nodze, niż dać się teraz zabić. Koło ucha świsnęła mu lanca, dając do zrozumienia, że nawet nie ma czasu się zastanawiać.

Złapał najbliższego latającego demona, rzucając go w stronę reszty Gladiusów. Potwory zasyczały z bólu – część z nich rozpadła się na kawałki pod siłą uderzenia. Nie bardzo zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej, Nero chwycił zmierzającą w stronę jego brzucha lancę, wyrywając ją z rąk rycerza. Odwrócił broń błyskawicznie, łapiąc za rękojeść i rzucając nią niby oszczepem do właściciela. Metal przebił twardą zbroję, która po chwili lekko zabłysła i rozsypała się na kawałki. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić uniku przed dwiema lancami, które posłały go prosto na ścianę, krzyżując się na piersi chłopaka. Przez impet uderzenia zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. O ile orientował się w swoich obrażeniach, miał w tej chwili połamane żebra. Pięknie. Wypluł krew, napływającą mu do ust – więc możliwe jest, że poszło też płuco.

Warknął, łapiąc jedną z lanc w swoją demoniczną rękę – pazury wbiły się w metal jak masło, tnąc strukturę broni. Musi wydostać się jak najszybciej, bo zostanie posiekany na plasterki przez Gladiusy. Zaklął pod nosem, szarpiąc wbitą w ścianę broń.

- Nie radziłbym się tak szamotać, mój drogi – Nero zamarł, słysząc znajomy głos. Poniósł głowę, patrząc prosto w brązowe tęczówki mężczyzny. Miał na sobie biały fartuch z żółtymi zdobieniami, zapięty niemal pod samą szyję, ciemna grzywka opadała mu na jedno oko, włosy zapięte były w kucyk. Naukowiec uśmiechnął się na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy łowcy. – Wierzę, że już się przedstawiliśmy…

Nero splunął krwią na bok, nie mogąc pozbyć się obrzydzenia na widok mężczyzny.

- Agnus…

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, podnosząc jedną rękę. Chłopak z niepokojem na twarzy patrzył na niebezpiecznie wyglądającą strzykawkę – czy raczej fioletowy płyn, który w niej płynął. Nie, do diabła! Nie będzie żadnym obiektem badań! Zaczął ponownie szarpać lancę, obserwując jak igła nieubłagalnie zbliża się do niego coraz bardziej. Odchylił się od niej jak najdalej, wciągając powietrze w płuca w daremnym życzeniu wsiąknięcia w ścianę. Agnus jednym, szybkim ruchem ominął lecącą w jego stronę niebieską dłoń, wbijając igłę w bark łowcy. Nero niemal czuł, jak płyn atakuje komórki, a umysł powoli zasnuwa mgła otępienia.

Demon wewnątrz niego zaryczał, posyłając w przestrzeń nieme wołanie.

„_Dante_…"

* * *

_I tak jestem zła._

**_Antiholly - _**_ech, faceci nigdy nie byli szybcy, o czym tu dużo mówić. Dzięki za jakąkolwiek chęć sklecenia tych paru zdań, motywacja rośnie :) Nero wydaje się taki... słodki, jak robi się strasznie wrażliwy i w ogóle. Mijać to oni się mijają, fakt. Głupki. Bardzo lubię postać Trish - świetnie pisze się jej POV._

_Do kiedyś tam!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Yamato

_Cóż, historia zbliża się ku końcowi. Oczekiwać niczego nie będę, bo nie o to tu chodzi, prawda? :) W każdym razie, miłego czytania (chyba)._

_________Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach... ale nie taka, jaką przedstawili na trailerze, Boże broń! Kim do cholery jest ten anorektyczny emo dzieciak? Jak śmiał powiedzieć "My name is Dante"? Tak to jest, jak Amerykańce wtrącają się do japońskich produkcji, duh. Do diabła, mam nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart..._

_________Dedykacja: mojej Becie, **Antiholly**, za pocieszanie mnie w trudnych chwilach i zaganianie do pracy._

_Ostrzeżenia: krew, przemoc, moje "Evil idea", których tutaj wyjątkowo nie lubię - nigdy więcej takich zakończeń._

* * *

Dante z politowaniem patrzył na konającego demona. Cała zabawa w Hadesa polegała na połączeniu kilku dość silnych diabelskich broni i amuletów, które w kombinacji dawały właścicielowi dość ciekawą umiejętność przywracania martwych do życia. Łowcę najbardziej interesował fakt, kogo to mieli zamiar zwrócić światu – w swoim życiu spotkał dość sporą ilość wrogów, którzy byliby zachwyceni powrotem na ziemię. Oczywiście, wszystkie artefakty zdążył zniszczyć, w przyszłości chcąc uniknąć podobnej sytuacji. Westchnął, ostatnim spojrzeniem obrzucając niedoszłego Pana Umarłych. Demon przypominał Szturma w bardziej ludzkiej postaci – Sparda wyczuwał jednak, że w jego żyłach nie ma ani kropli krwi człowieka. Czarna, gęsta substancja wypływała z głębokich ran na ciele potwora, który z każdą mijającą sekundą wyglądał na coraz bliższego swojego końca.

Dante już chciał się odwrócić, kiedy w miejscu zatrzymał go szaleńczy śmiech demona. Potwór patrzył na niego z szaleństwem i niezrozumiałą satysfakcją w oczach. Łowca mimo wszystko był zainteresowany, co też tej kreaturze chodzi po łbie – jednak miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie będzie to nic, co będzie się mu podobać. Jednak zawsze może posłuchać bezsensownego rzężenia zdychającego demona.

Potwór, jakby widząc, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę półdemona, podniósł w kierunku białowłosego szponiastą łapę, mówiąc z samozadowoleniem:

- Stracisz to, co jest ci najdroższe, synu Spardy! – demon zaczął kaszleć, plując krwią. Dante, słysząc jego słowa drgnął, patrząc na kreaturę zimnym wzrokiem. – Będziesz żałować, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić…

Potwór nie zdążył dokończyć. Jego głowa odleciała w bok, tocząc się po jasnej podłodze i zostawiając za sobą czarny ślad. Dante stał w miejscu, mocno ściskając miecz w dłoni. Ze złością obserwował, jak trzymająca rękojeść ręka drży, posyłając fale dreszczy niemal po całym jego ciele. Warknął ze złością, zakładając Rebelianta na plecy i odwrócił się w stronę, z której tu przybył.

Nagły ryk w umyśle spowodował, że musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, by utrzymać równowagę. Jego demon zaczął się szarpać i szaleć, by tylko zdobyć możliwość opanowania świadomości łowcy. Dante warknął, nie wiedząc, co mogło spowodować nagły wybuch gniewu swojej drugiej strony. Starał się stłumić narastającą w sobie wściekłość, którą przesyłała mu jego żądna krwi natura. Złapał się za głowę, starając się odepchnąć od siebie atak na swój umysł. Demon zaryczał ponownie, jego ryk jednak szybko przerodził się w zawodzenie i niemal skomlenie ze strachu. Dante zamarł, słuchając myśli i uczuć, jakie spowodowały takie zachowanie. Ze strachu poczuł, jak serce przestaje mu bić, a krew zaczyna pulsować w jego głowie.

„_Dante…"_ ciche wołanie o pomoc i nagły atak bólu przekazany przez Nero. Kilka obrazów przesunęło się przed oczami łowcy – Gladiusy, Bianco Angelo i Agnus.

Zapach krwi. Krwi Nero. JEGO Nero.

Warknął, łącząc się ze swoim demonem w gniewnym ryku. Wybuch mocy niszczy podłogę, sufit i ściany w pobliżu, jakby białowłosego nagle otoczyła ogromna kula, wgniatając i krusząc kamień. Połączył umysły z bestią w jedno, nie dając jednak możliwości na przejęcie całkowitej kontroli. Dante zaczął biec drogą powrotną, jak najszybciej chcąc znaleźć swojego partnera. Dzięki uwolnionym mocom pędził z oszałamiającą prędkością, stężenie demonicznej siły niszczyło budynek, zostawiając wszędzie ciągnące się w nieskończoność linie pęknięć. Straszydła i inne, mało znaczące kreatury stanęły mu na drodze, zaraz jednak uciekając ze strachu przed gniewem białowłosego. Sparda zabijał każdego po kolei, nawet nie trudząc się, by wziąć miecz w rękę. Pazurami rozrywał ciała potworów jakby były ze zwykłego papieru, nie przejmując się czarną krwią, która brudziła mu dłonie, pierś i twarz. Jego demona warknął aprobująco, nasilając wściekłość łowcy. Zostawiając za sobą nieruchome truchła ruszył naprzód, szukając w powietrzu zapachu Nero.

Charakterystyczna woń półdemona była znacznie wyraźniejsza, kiedy był w tej postaci. Zapach Nero poznałby wszędzie, więc nie trudno było go znaleźć. Fala strachu uderzyła w niego ponownie, jednak zepchnął ją w najgłębsze zakamarki umysłu. Podążając tropem młodszego łowcy starał się nie myśleć, co mogło przydarzyć się chłopakowi. Już wcześniej zauważył, że ich demony widziały się jako potencjalnych partnerów – mimo, że żaden z nich nie oznaczył drugiego jako kochanka. Wiedział, że jeśli któremuś coś się stanie, nawet bez tej „specjalnej" więzi, cierpienie będzie równie bolesne. Czasami przeklinał krew swojego ojca i przywiązanie do Nero. Warknął, czując jak zapach się nasila.

Zatrzymał się, obserwując miejsce, którego obraz niedawno przesłał mu demon chłopaka. Ani śladu białowłosego. Przeszedł parę kroków w bok, jednak woń słabła, im dalej się odsuwał. Przybliżył się do ściany, gdzie widniały dwie sporej wielkości dziury. Najprawdopodobniej były to miejsca, gdzie trafiły lance Bianco Angelo. Zamarł, kiedy jego wzrok padł na bordowe, jeszcze nie zaschnięte plamy na podłodze i murze. Warknął, rozpoznając zapach krwi Nero. Jego samokontrola już była na skraju wytrzymałości, a to tylko spychało ją w przepaść. Dante starał się myśleć racjonalnie, nie chcąc dać się zaślepić przez zaborczość i furię swojej diabelskiej strony. Mogli zrobić chłopakowi cokolwiek, jednak nic bardziej nie rozsierdza demona niż widok i woń krwi partnera. Odetchnął głęboko, obiecując sobie w duchu, że rozerwie sprawcę tego wszystkiego na kawałki.

Dante przyjrzał się uważnie podłodze i ścianie naprzeciw. Jeśli zapach Nero urywa się w tym miejscu, gdzieś tutaj musi znajdować się coś w stylu ukrytego przejścia. Wiedział, że ma do czynienia z tym szalonym doktorkiem, więc taka opcja była najbardziej prawdopodobna. Zaczął przesuwać palcami po ścianie, starając się znaleźć wypukłość, która mogłaby być połączona z mechanizmem. Po chwili szukania zaczął się niecierpliwić – najwyraźniej Agnus zmienił swoje zabezpieczenia. Warknął, kumulując swoją energię w dłoniach. Ze złością uderzył w mur, roztrzaskując go na kawałki i otwierając przed sobą przejście. Demon zawarczał gniewnie, kiedy zapach chłopaka znowu stał się wyczuwalny. Dante syknął, zbiegając po metalowych schodach, najprawdopodobniej prowadzących do laboratorium.

* * *

Nero czuł się tak, jakby w żyłach płonął mu żywy ogień. Poza bólem najbardziej niepokoił go fakt, że nie może poruszyć nawet palcem u nogi. Jasne światło świeciło mu w oczy, oślepiając swoim niemal białym blaskiem. Przymknął powieki, obserwując – na tyle ile mógł, nie odwracając głowy – miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Poza lampą, zobaczył jasny sufit, fragment urządzenia znajdującego się po jego lewej stronie, oraz półkę pełną różnokolorowych płynów. Coś pikało w pobliżu, miarowo odmierzając… no, nie wiedział co. Od czasu do czasu rozlegał się dźwięk przypominający wybuch pary. Nero przełknął ślinę – wiedział, że znalazł się w laboratorium człowieka ze swoich najgorszych koszmarów. Może Agnus sam w sobie nie był przerażający, ale nigdy w życiu nie życzyłby, żeby znalazł się na jego miejscu. Na stole operacyjnym w pracowni szalonego naukowca.

Uchwycił coś białego kątem oka, kiedy nad nim pojawiła się twarz brązowowłosego. Agnus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, zauważając morderczy wzrok łowcy.

- Jak widzę, już się obudziłeś. Jak już zapewne zauważyłeś – klepnął chłopaka po policzku – nie możesz się ruszyć, jednak twój zmysł dotyku nadal funkcjonuje. Innymi słowy, możesz tylko patrzyć na mnie ze złością, modląc się o wzrok Meduzy.

Brązowooki zaśmiał się, wyprostowując plecy. Nero bacznie śledził ruchy jego rąk, nie chcąc być zaskoczonym w żadnej sytuacji. Chociaż wiedział, że w tej chwili jest bezbronny jak dziecko, nadal tliła się w nim nadzieja, że może środek paraliżujący przestanie działać. Wolał być gotowy, gdyby coś takiego miało nastąpić. Agnus przeglądał jakieś papiery, mówiąc z samozadowoleniem w głosie:

- Od dawna poszukiwałem sposobu, by ponownie scalić ostrze Yamato. Katana trafiła w moje ręce w opłakanym stanie, bezużyteczna. Dlaczego wszystkie moje badania zawodziły? – zapytał sam siebie, pocierając brodę ręką. – Potrzebowałem kogoś, kto byłby kompatybilny z mieczem. By jego moc odpowiedziała na wezwanie i powróciła, naprawiając Yamato.

Nero skupił w sobie całą wolę, chcąc zmusić ciało do najmniejszego ruchu. Nie miał najmniejszych chęci słuchania opowieści naukowca. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko się stąd nie wydostanie, to może go spotkać coś niezbyt miłego. W szczególności, jeśli to dotyczyło jego prawej ręki, gdzie znajdował się miecz brata Dantego.

- Poszukiwanie kogoś tak wyjątkowego zajęłoby mi lata. Na szczęście, dzięki wielu moim badaniom, podróżom i odkryciom, byłem w posiadaniu DNA Spardy. Wystarczyło znaleźć kogoś, kto wytrzymałby natężenie tak potężnych komórek w swoim ciele. Młode organizmy miały największe szanse na przetrwanie… jednak wszystkie dzieci zginęły podczas trwania badań – Agnus westchnął z dezaprobatą.

Nero poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze. Wiedział, że wielu ludzi jest zdolnych do różnych okrucieństw, ale krzywdzenie dzieci dla własnych celów uważał za najgorsze przestępstwo. Agnus, jakby zauważając jego rosnącą wściekłość, pokręcił z uśmiechem głową.

- Nie doszedłem jeszcze do najlepszego punktu! Otóż, trzynaście lat temu porzucono w Fortunie ośmiolatka – wzrok Nero zatrzymał się na twarzy naukowca. Agnus zauważył jego zainteresowanie, kiwając głową. – Tak, to byłeś ty. Półdemon. Tego właśnie potrzebowałem. Silnych genów. Zaaplikowałem w tobie DNA Spardy, kończąc moje badania wielkim sukcesem! Twoje ciało bez problemów przyjęło obce komórki. Wypuściłem cię, odpowiednio modyfikując pamięć. Musiałem cierpliwie czekać na moment, aż twoja krew zacznie wzywać Yamato…

Nero zamknął oczy. Przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego nie pamięta nic, odkąd przybył do Fortuny. Rodzice Kyrie i Credo przygarnęli go, działając z dobroci serca. Zawsze głosili, że czynienie dobra jest wspaniałą rzeczą. Poza tym, kiedyś wyznali chłopakowi, że swymi białymi włosami przypominał im Spardę. Nero nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że dwójka tak wspaniałych ludzi musiała zginąć z rąk demonów. Wiele razy obwiniał się, że to z jego powodu wydarzyło się coś takiego. Nagły powiew powietrza z jego prawej strony spowodował, że uniósł powieki, obserwując pochylającego się nad nim Agnusa. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni błyszczący przedmiot. Po chwili zastanowienia, Nero z niepokojem wpatrywał się w ostry skalpel, nieubłagalnie zbliżający się do jego prawego ramienia. Chyba nie myśli, że w ten sposób wyciągnie miecz? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? Chłopak znowu ze wszystkich sił starał się przywołać choć trochę życia w swoje sparaliżowane ciało.

- Czy wspominałem, że środek działa w dość ciekawy sposób? Nie można poruszyć żadną kończyną, jednak twój głos będzie aż nadto słyszalny – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z sadystyczną satysfakcją błyszczącą w jego oczach.

Demon Nero zawarczał, chcąc uwolnić swoją moc. Chłopaka zaczęła otaczać niebieska poświata, zwiastująca wybijającą się na wolność siłę. Białowłosy czuł, jak jego demoniczna krew zaczyna buzować, niszcząc wrogie komórki w ciele. Jednak cały proces trwał zbyt długo. Agnus, po chwili obserwacji swojej ofiary, wrócił do przerwanej czynności, ignorując niemal zwierzęce warczenie wydobywające się z ust młodzieńca. Czerwone oczy niemal rozrywały wzrokiem brązowowłosego, pałając czystą nienawiścią.

Agnus przesunął skalpelem po twardym pancerzu na ramieniu chłopaka, zostawiając za sobą jasną rysę na brązowych łuskach. Linia szybko zniknęła, wyleczona przez demoniczną krew łowcy. Brązowooki złapał słoik z przezroczystym płynem, przechylając go nad nożem. Wbił ostrze pod nadgarstek, przebijając niebieską, zaskakująco delikatną skórę. Czarna krew wypłynęła z rany, bolesne sapnięcie ze strony Nero wywołało paskudny uśmiech na twarzy Agnusa. Polał rozcięcie płynem, hamując szybką demoniczną regenerację, sprowadzając ja do stanu ludzkiego.

Nero jęknął z bólu. Mógł tylko bezsilnie patrzeć, jak mężczyzna tnie jego skórę coraz bardziej, polewając tym przezroczystym cholerstwem rany. Nie dość, że ledwo znosił cierpienie, jakie wywoływało kaleczenie jego demonicznej ręki, to ta substancja wsiąkała w skórę, przypominając żywy ogień wypalający ciało. Zawył, kiedy skalpel wbił się głębiej, natrafiając na kość. Zakręciło mu się w głowie – zapach swojej własnej krwi wzbudzał w nim agresję i słabość. Szarpnął za trzymające go pasy, czując jak wraca mu władza nad własnym ciałem. Wygiął plecy w łuk, napinając skórzane rzemienie. Demon wewnątrz niego zaskomlał, szukając oparcia w umyśle łowcy.

Nero dał się ponieść – pozwolił na objęcie świadomości przez myśli swojej czarnej krwi, nadal jednak pozostając u steru. Spojrzał na Agnusa, który z ciekawością obserwował jego reakcję, jakby miał przed sobą dość interesujący gatunek zwierzęcia. Chłopak warknął i ignorując ból, napiął pasy i chwycił prawą ręką nadgarstek trzymający skalpel. Brązowowłosy uniósł brwi, swoją wolną dłonią łapiąc trzymające go ramię i wbijając palce do ciągle krwawiącej rany. Nero wrzasnął, czując jak do oczu napływają mu łzy bólu. Starał się powstrzymać wydostające mu się z ust ciche zawodzenie, ale skończył na przegryzieniu sobie wargi. Agnus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy niebieskie palce rozluźniły swój uchwyt. Białowłosy odchylił głowę do tyłu, kiedy skalpel znowu zahaczył o kość, powodując mdłości u łowcy. Dźwięk rozrywanej skóry i coraz szybciej skapującej krwi powodował, że czuł się chory.

- No i proszę… - cichy, zadowolony z siebie głos Agnusa zwrócił uwagę chłopaka. Miał zamiar unieść głowę, kiedy znowu uderzył nią o stół, krzycząc z bólu.

Czuł, jakby wyciągano mu kość z ramienia. Szarpnął się, starając odsunąć się od dłoni, która trzymała za koniec zakrwawionej rękojeści katany. Zaczął skomleć, kiedy brązowowłosy pociągnął mocniej, wyciągając niemal cały miecz. Nero nie chciał zastanawiać się, jak było to w ogóle możliwe – chciał, żeby ból już się skończył. Yamato otoczyła jasna poświata, kiedy spoczął w rękach Agnusa. Zaraz jednak zgasła i tylko w powietrzu czuło się stężoną, demoniczną moc.

Chłopak spojrzał na swoje ramię – było rozcięte aż do łokcia, krew nadal powoli skapywała na stół i ziemię. Ból urósł do tego stopnia, że zmienił się tylko w pulsujące otępienie. Jego zdolności regeneracyjne nadal były zatrzymywane przez płyn, który zaaplikował mu mężczyzna. Ostatecznie pozbył się środka paraliżującego. Jednak wątpił, czy w taki stanie byłby zdolny zrobić cokolwiek. Obserwował, jak Agnus z fascynacją wyciąga ostrze z pochwy, obserwując hartowaną stal i jasną rękojeść, teraz ubrudzoną czarnymi kroplami krwi. Brązowowłosy przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Nero warknął, nie będąc zdolnym do niczego innego – nie ma mowy, że będzie się korzył przed tym wariatem.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy zimna stal wbiła się w jego bok, przebijając wątrobę. Agnus wyciągnął Yamato z ciała chłopaka, powodując zwiększenie krwotoku. Białowłosy warknął, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Z jakiegoś powodu regeneracja nie działała i w tym punkcie – chociaż mógł to przypisać antydemonicznym zdolnością katany.

- Widzisz, odkryłem, że Yamato ma dość ciekawą umiejętność – Agnus znowu spojrzał na ostrze, przejeżdżając palcem po białej stali. – Mówi się, że to miecz, który oddziela świat demonów od ludzkiego. Co jest również jednoznaczne z tym, że niszczy wszystko, co znajduje się „pomiędzy" – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. – Rozumiesz?

Nero z niepokojem patrzył, jak mężczyzna znowu unosi katanę, celując w jego klatkę piersiową. Jeśli to, co powiedział jest prawdą, półdemony mogą zginąć od tego ostrza. A jemu jakoś nie spieszyło się na drugą stronę. W ostatnim, desperackim odruchu napiął rzemienie, pozwalając swojemu demonowi przejąć inicjatywę. Skóra puściła z trzaskiem, uwalniając go od więzów. Za późno.

Wypluł krew, która napłynęła mu do ust, kiedy Agnus wbił miecz w lewe płuco. Zaczął się krztusić, starając się jak najdalej odsunąć od morderczej stali. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Miał zamiar dalej żyć w Devil May Cry. Chciał przyznać się przed Dante, że był dla niego kimś ważnym. Nie tylko bardzo bliskim z powodu ich demonicznej krwi. Nie dlatego, że nie odrzucał go jak inni, tylko traktował jak normalnego człowieka… miał zamiar powiedzieć o tych wszystkich pogmatwanych uczuciach i przywiązaniu, jakie łączyło go z łowcą. Dlatego będzie desperacko trzymać się życia.

Nawet, jeśli nie ma już nadziei.

* * *

_Czy ja zawsze muszę wkleić coś dramatycznego? Chyba za bardzo lubię komplikować życie bohaterom... I Nero jak zwykle na tym cierpi. Muszę się poprawić, duh._

_Do kiedyś tam..._


	6. Chapter 6 : Coś o wiele gorszego

_No i kończymy. _

_Devil May Cry jest własnością CAPCOMu. Ja mam prawa tylko do tej historii - gdyby ode mnie zależały losy gry, Kyrie zginęłaby bardzo szybko (w brutalny i krwawy sposób), moje dwa półdemony byłyby razem, a piątą część już sprzedawaliby w sklepach... ale nie taka, jaką przedstawili na trailerze, Boże broń! Kim do cholery jest ten anorektyczny emo dzieciak? Jak śmiał powiedzieć "My name is Dante"? Tak to jest, jak Amerykańce wtrącają się do japońskich produkcji, duh. Do diabła, mam nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart..._

_Dedykacja - dla **Antiholly**, wariatce, która cały czas mnie pilnuje._

_Ostrzeżenia: krew, przemoc, durny A(g)nus, moja najgorsza "Evil idea" i cała reszta._

* * *

Dante zacisnął rękę na hełmie Bianco, roztrzaskując go na kawałki. Złapał najbliższego Gladiusa, wbijając go w ścianę i łamiąc go w połowie. Nie zwracał uwagi na wrzaski, jęki i błagania, wyżynając wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze do znalezienia Nero. Ogarniała go coraz większa frustracja, bo laboratorium przypominało labirynt. Już parę razy trafiał do pustych pomieszczeń, do których nie prowadziła inna droga, niż ta, którą do nich przychodził. Zapach chłopaka, na którym tak polegał, zaczął przemieszczać się przez szyb wentylacyjny, myląc jego zmysły. Starał się nawiązać połączenie z demonem Nero, ale zdawał się być on otumaniony jakimś środkiem, który niszczył jego koncentrację.

Teraz jednak pozostała mu tylko jedna droga, prowadząca najprawdopodobniej do celu. Oczywiście, demony musiały pojawić się z nikąd, spowalniając tempo łowcy. Warknął, przebijając dłonią zbroję na piersi Bianco, przeciągając dłoń w górę, zostawiając szerokie rozcięcie. Nie czuł bólu – pancerz skutecznie go ochraniał, okalając bordowymi, czerwonymi i czarnymi łuskami całe ciało białowłosego. Zwykle nie posuwał się do całkowitej zmiany, ale w takiej sytuacji nie zastanawiał się nad tym dwa razy. Kopnięciem odepchnął od siebie chwiejącą się zbroję, przewracając ją pod nogi reszty przeciwników. Demony nie były chętne do walki z wściekłym łowcą, odsuwając się coraz dalej od białowłosego. Dante warknął, skacząc w przód i rozdzierając pazurami pancerz kolejnego Bianco. Wolną ręką złapał jednego z Gladiusów, posyłając go w stronę jego towarzyszy. Potwory rozproszyły się, niektóre wybuchły z zetknięciu się z lecącym ostrzem, inne powbijały się w ścianę lub podłogę, gdzie zepchnęła je siła eksplozji.

Sparda miał teraz otwartą drogę. Rebeliantem poucinał głowy Gladiusów – które były głowicami mieczy – wykańczając swoich ostatnich przeciwników. Zamarł, kiedy z naprzeciwka dobiegł do niego przytłumiony odgłos. Krzyk kogoś, kto musiał znosić okropne cierpienie. Realizacja uderzyła go w twarz – głos należał do Nero. Z ust mężczyzny wydobyło się coś pomiędzy warkotem a przekleństwem, kiedy pobiegł korytarzem najszybciej jak umiał. Wrzaski nabierały na sile, co jakiś czas przechodząc w suchy szloch i warczenie. W powietrzu pojawiła się nowa, jakby przygniatając siła, którą bardzo dobrze pamiętał – nigdy nie zapomniał siły, jaka otaczała Vergila, kiedy walczył kataną ich ojca. Agnus coś zrobił. Coś, co otworzyło mu dostęp do Yamato.

Zobaczył przed sobą ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Skupił się na zgromadzeniu mocy w dłoniach, kiedy to usłyszał. Dwa cięcia, następujące po sobie w krótkich odstępach. Słyszał, jak ktoś zaczerpuje powietrza i wypluwa krew z ust, najwyraźniej się krztusząc. Wiedział, co się stało – był świadomy zdolności, jakie posiadał Yamato. Wrzasnął wściekły, rzucając się w stronę stalowych wrót. Wywarzył drzwi do środka, szybko analizując sytuację. Niemal w tym samym momencie poczuł, jak zimna dłoń strachu chwyta go za serce.

Nero opierał się na swojej ludzkiej ręce, z ran wypływała krew, skapując na stół i podłogę. Chłopaka otaczała niebieska aura, świadcząca o obecności jego demona – oczy młodego łowcy były krwistoczerwone, pałające nienawiścią i bólem. Nad nim stał Agnus, mierzący z trzymanej przez niego katany w miejsce, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce półdemona.

Dante rzucił się do przodu, dając się ponieść prądowi czystej nienawiści, jakiej doświadczył pierwszy raz w życiu. Odepchnął ręką opadające ostrze, które osunęło się po piersi chłopaka, zostawiając za sobą długą rysę. Warknął, chwytając Agnusa za gardło i rzucając nim w stronę półki z różnokolorowymi miksturami. Eksperymenty zsunęły się z szafki, roztrzaskując się o podłogę. Doskoczył zaraz do brązowookiego, czując jak demoniczna krew zaczyna mu płonąć w żyłach. Wbił pazury w twarz brązowowłosego, uderzając kilkakrotnie jego głową o ziemię, gdzie skórę kaleczyły ostre odłamki rozbitych słoików. Przeniósł dłoń na szyję naukowca, unosząc go, wierzgającego się w jego uścisku, by cisnąć nim o następną ścianę. Agnus zaklął, zmieniając się w swoją prawdziwą formę. Dante z obrzydzeniem patrzył na zmutowanego genetycznie owada wielkości człowieka. Zawarczał gardłowo, doskakując do powoli regenerującego się demona. Naukowiec, widząc zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, chwycił jednego z Gladiusów, który przebywał tutaj na czas „spoczynku". Sparda nie przejął się mieczem, łapiąc ostrze i krusząc je między pazurami. Agnus wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy skomleniem a wystraszonym piskiem, chcąc unieść się w powietrze. Łowca skoczył, łapiąc za lewą parę skrzydeł, przerywając ich błyskawiczne ruchy. Dzięki temu wybił przeciwnika z równowagi, z powrotem posyłając go na podłogę. Dante warknął, ciągle mając przed oczami widok Nero – ten drań zapłaci za wszystko, co zrobił chłopakowi. Zacisnął pazury mocniej, pociągając bez litości za skrzydła.

Agnus zawył, kiedy błona rozerwała się, pozbawiając go części ciała. Białowłosy stopą przytrzymywał jego wierzgającą się głowę, coraz mocniej przyciskając ją do ziemi. Usłyszał satysfakcjonujący chrzęst, kiedy zdeformowany nos pękł z trzaskiem. Demon szarpnął się, zrzucając z pleców łowcę. Dante wylądował z gracją na ziemi, zaraz mierząc wzrokiem gramolącego się na nogi przeciwnika. Syknął, chwytając ramię Agnusa i pociągając za nie mocno. Pazury wbiły się w szary pancerz, rozdzierając go z łatwością. Z ran wypłynęła gęsta, czarna krew, skapując na podłogę. Sparda wyprostował palce, i wykorzystując je jak ostrze, przebił chropowatą skórę na brzuchu przeciwnika. Agnus opadł na kolana, automatycznie osłaniając ranione miejsce swoją zdrową ręką. Podniósł łeb, patrząc na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę.

Półdemon wykrzywił się drapieżnie, łapiąc naukowca za głowę. Wbił pazury w okolicy gardła, gwałtownie wykręcając szyję w lewą stronę. Agnus zaczął się krztusić, kiedy jego kręgi szyjne zostały zniszczone. Dante popatrzył na skręcającego się konwulsyjnie przeciwnika, przyklękając przy nim.

- Zasłużyłeś na coś o wiele gorszego…

Agnus patrzył z przerażeniem na pochylającą się nad nim istotą. Czarne i bordowe łuski przywodziły na myśl krew – zarówno ludzką, jak i demoniczną. Skręcone rogi nadawały półdemonowi zarazem groźny jak i majestatyczny wygląd. Błoniaste, pokryte łuską z zewnętrznej strony skrzydła były lekko rozłożone, tylko potęgując uczucie grozy. Dal ofiary było jasne, że przeciwnik dopadnie go wszędzie – czy na ziemi, czy w powietrzu. Dante warknął, obnażając ostre kły. Położył stopę na piersi Agnusa, jedną ręką chwytając go za głowę. Mocnym szarpnięciem wyrwał ją, rozpryskując krew dookoła. Z nienawiścią spojrzał na trzymaną przez siebie część ciała, odrzucając ją od siebie z obrzydzeniem. Przez chwilę patrzył na lekko drgający korpus, upewniając się co do śmierci naukowca.

Wszystko trwało mniej niż minutę, a łowca nadal czuł buzującą w nim adrenalinę. Uspokoił oddech, przenosząc wzrok na swojego partnera. Nero starał się zatamować drżącą ręką krew, która nadal wypływała z dwóch głębokich cięć i jego demonicznego ramienia. Kiedy za bardzo wygiął ciało, uszkodzone płuco zaprotestowało. Chłopak zaczął kaszleć krwią, opadając bezwładnie na stół. Dante szybko podbiegł do młodszego półdemona, patrząc na niego z troską, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Widząc przymknięte oczy, położył dłoń na pobladłym policzku, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Starał się zrobić to jak najdelikatniej, by nie zadrapać chłopaka pazurami – nadal nie wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, przewidując fakt, że ta w tej sytuacji może przydać się bardziej. Nero uniósł powieki, błędnym i lekko zamglonym wzrokiem obserwując twarz półdemona.

- D-Dante? – zapytał, lekko zachrypniętym i słabym głosem. Łowca pokiwał głową, nadal gładząc chłodną skórę chłopaka. Białowłosy przywarł do jego ręki z cichą wdzięcznością, zaraz jednak krzywiąc się z bólu.

Dante z niepokojem obserwował niegojące się rany. Wiedział, że ciosy Yamato były niezwykle groźne, jednak leczyły się, pomimo zwolnionego tempa. W przypadku Nero regeneracja nie działała tak, jak powinna. Musi jak najszybciej znaleźć jakiś szybko działający lek, inaczej sprawy nie będą wyglądały za dobrze. Ponownie połączył swoje spojrzenie z tęczówkami chłopaka, starając się uśmiechnąć.

- Już dobrze. Wyciągnę cię z tego.

Nero zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza, łapiąc lewą ręką nadgarstek partnera. Pokręcił lekko głową, patrząc uważnie na twarz Spardy.

- Nie. T-to już… koniec…

- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów! – Dante warknął, pochylając się nad chłopakiem. – Nie możesz się poddać, jesteś półdemonem, do cholery! Łowcą! Umieranie nie jest jedyną drogą, wiesz? Po prostu… - głos Spardy załamał się - … nie zostawiaj mnie samego.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, nie chcąc widzieć rozpaczy, jaka zawitała w oczach półdemona. Odwrócił głowę, ustami muskając wewnętrzną stronę dłoni, która nadal spoczywała na jego policzku. Ostrożnie przesunął palcami po bordowych łuskach, łącząc ich ręce w delikatnym uścisku. Zauważył, że lekki uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny zawiera w sobie zarazem ciepłe uczucie jak i beznadzieję. Uniósł drżącą dłoń, łapiąc Dante za ramię i ciągnąc go w swoją stronę. Półdemon pochylił się, zatrzymując się o kilka centymetrów od twarzy chłopaka. Nero delikatnie dotknął policzka Spardy, czując pod palcami gładką strukturę łusek. Mężczyzna zamrugał, jego oblicze zaczęło się zmieniać, przywracając do ludzkiej postaci. Młodszy łowca uśmiechnął się, wplatając palce w białe włosy i unosząc lekko głowę.

Przez chwilę oddychali tym samym powietrzem, zamierając, jakby niezbyt pewni uczuć drugiego. Nero połączył ich usta w lekkim, niemal dziecięcym pocałunku, tylko dotykając się wargami z partnerem. Odsunął się, nie mając już siły trzymać głowy w tej pozycji. Przyciągnął do siebie głowę półdemona, by ten nie widział, jak na jego policzkach pojawiają się dwie, błyszczące ścieżki. Poczuł, jak Dante przytyka nos do zagłębienia między ramieniem i szyją, wzdychając cicho. Chłopak przesunął palcami po włosach mężczyzny, czując jak jego palce robią się coraz bardziej zimne. Ból pulsował gdzieś na granicy jego świadomości, jednak zdawał się coraz bardziej oddalać. Oddech Nero zwolnił - coraz trudniej było zmusić organizm do pobierania tlenu. Przysunął usta do ucha Dantego, szepcząc cicho dwa słowa. Sparda zamarł, zaraz unosząc głowę do jej poprzedniej pozycji. Jasne, szare tęczówki wpatrywały się w chłopaka z intensywnością. Mężczyzna odgarnął lekko włosy z czoła Nero, odpowiadając cicho:

- Ja też…

Białowłosy uśmiechnął się, czując ogarniające go zmęczenie. Starał się z tym walczyć, lecz powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Dante coś do niego mówił, lecz słyszał tylko stłumione dźwięki, jakby jego głowa znajdowała się pod wodą. Obraz się zamazał, nadal jednak widząc wpatrzone w siebie tęczówki partnera. Poruszył ustami, chcąc jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

- D-Dante…

Palce chłopaka rozluźniły swój uścisk we włosach mężczyzny. Dłoń zsunęła się, opadając bezwładnie na bok. Półprzymknięte oczy straciły swój blask, błękit stał się matowy. Na ustach pozostał lekki uśmiech, jakby młody półdemon myślał o czymś przyjemnym.

Dante patrzył na nieruchomą twarz. Gdyby nie jej bladość, mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak zasnął. Zacisnął palce na płaszczu Nero, jakby chciał go obudzić. Czuł, że musi to zrobić. Jeszcze jest nadzieja, jeszcze nie jest za późno. Wplótł palce w jasne kosmyki, kciukiem gładząc zimny policzek.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie… - szepnął, przytykając swoje czoło do chłopaka.

Zamrugał, kiedy jego wizja stała się rozmazana. Po twarzy Nero spłynęły ciepłe krople, zostawiając za sobą mokre ścieżki. Ramiona mężczyzny zaczęły drżeć, oddech przyśpieszył. Wsunął dłonie pod plecy chłopaka, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Jedną dłonią gładził kark półdemona, drugą oplatając go w pasie. Zaczął się kołysać, czując jak jego demon zaczyna pogrążać się w depresji i smutku. Dante jęknął, niemal czując fizyczny ból, nadal tuląc do siebie bezwładne ciało chłopaka. Z jego ust zaraz zaczęło wydobywać się zawodzenie, wraz ze swoją demoniczną stroną rozpaczając nad utratą partnera.

- Nero…

* * *

Śnieg chrzęścił pod jego stopami, kiedy spokojnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku centrum miasta. Niektóre z budynków były odnowione, bądź zbudowane na nowo, odróżniając się jaśniejszym kolorem kamienia, z którego zbudowano całą Fortunę. Odśnieżanie ulic na niewiele się zdało, bo biały puch na nowo zdobił drogi i chodniki. Dante poprawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza, chroniąc szyję przed szczypiącym mrozem. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek postawi stopę w tym miejscu. Jednak telefon od tej kobiety… Kyrie, zdaje się, znowu sprowadził go do tego miasta, pełnego wspomnień.

Skrzywił się. Cztery miesiące temu udał się z Nero na ich ostatnią, wspólną misję. Nie mógł dokładnie odtworzyć swojej drogi powrotnej do agencji – pamiętał tylko stojącą przed nim Trish, która z przerażeniem w oczach patrzyła na trzymane przez niego ciało chłopaka. Jako jedna z niewielu mogła zrozumieć uczucia, jakie szargały Spardą. Była demonem, wiedziała, co musi czuć ktoś, kto stracił swojego partnera. Łowca otrząsnął się, nie chcąc wracać do tamtych zdarzeń. Trish i Lady wyciągnęły go z szarej, dwumiesięcznej depresyjnej egzystencji, w której zamknął się po śmierci chłopaka. Starał się brać jak najwięcej misji, by móc odciągnąć się od ponurych myśli. Zaraz po nich wracał do agencji, już nie mogąc niczym zająć ponurych rozważań.

Westchnął. To nie tak, że teraz zapomniał o wszystkim. I wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie. Po prostu pogodził się z prawdą. Doskonale też wiedział, że jeśli Nero zobaczyłby go w takim stanie, najprawdopodobniej skopałby mu tyłek za użalanie się nad sobą. Uśmiechnął się lekko na tą myśl, unosząc wzrok w stronę pobliskiego, małego kościółka.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego zgodził się na zostanie ojcem chrzestnym dziecka Kyrie. Propozycja całkowicie go zaskoczyła. A fakt, że dziewczyna postanowiła nazwać niemowlę po Nero, tylko popchnęło go do udzielenia pozytywnej odpowiedzi.

Spojrzał w poszarzałe niebo. Przed oczami stanęła mu uśmiechnięta twarz białowłosego chłopaka. Nigdy nie zapomni o wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli. Także jego uczucia pozostaną takie same. Wątpił, by pojawiła się druga, taka sama osoba jak Nero. Nikt nie zapełni po nim miejsca w jego sercu. Westchnął, popychając drewniane wrota prowadzące do wnętrza kościółka.

* * *

_No i kończymy. Trudno mi się rozstać z tą dwójką, nawet na krótki czas. Za bardzo ich lubię, hm. I nigdy nie sądziłam, że powstanie źle kończące się opowiadanie - w pierwotnym zamyśle wszystko miało potoczyć się inaczej. Jednak przybyły inne pomysły i pojawiło się "Czemu nie?". Ale i tak nie jestem zachwycona zakończeniem, duh. Za bardzo przywiązuję się do postaci - depresja po napisaniu tego była długa, przyznam. Mimo to... dobrze oderwać się od całkowicie sielskiego życia, prawda?_

_Do następnego opowiadania!_


End file.
